Behind The Ropes Season 3
by January Blu
Summary: BHR is back! Season 3. More drama, a romance rekindled, a marriage is in trouble and old demons come back to haunt a legend. Join the Original cast as they expose you to their very detailed life on and off the road. (please read season 1 and 2 to catch up)
1. Chapter 1

Behind the ropes season 3 Episode 1 Big changes are made

Miami, FL

Kofi and Layla enjoyed lunch on south beach on their day off. The wind was blowing a cool breeze and above all the weather was amazing this day. Kofi caress the hands of the female in front of him. "Have you thought about what we talked about?"

Layla shakes her head no. "Been busy."

"Babe what about us?"

"Kofi, we only been together for-"

"Almost a year, I care about you a lot. I know you spent most of the summer on tour and photo shoots and now you're the spokes girl for Revlon so of course I know your busy babe. But us moving-"

"VA I like it but its cold there. You do realize my folks are from Europe right?" She smiles.

Kofi smiles as well. "Yeah-"

"Okay, how about this. Give me more time." Layla says adjusting her hat. "I will think about it next week when I am at Cabo-"

Kofi gives her a look. "Please, yall gon be drinking and stuff."

She laughs, turning her attention away from her boyfriend. Layla looks down to her phone at a text message from V.

**V: Where are you?**

**Lay Lay: On my way to you, leaving Kofi**

"Hey babe, gotta go, talk to you later?"

"Where you going?" He ask taking out his wallet to pay for their meal.

"Alicia." She kisses him on the cheek. "Later."

"So you left his ass like that."

"I need to dump him." Layla says. "But I'll feel bad."

"Yeah, well you haven't even up him any ass either since yall been together."

_Scared I'll scream the wrong name_. "I know."

"Girl, either your feeling him or your not. Which one is it."

"I was at first but, he's to pushy he wants me to move in with him. And he's a bit of a lazy kisser and-"

"He's not Randy-"

"I am over Randy." Layla spat. "Anyways, he's a bit soft to me."

Alicia smiles. "Well…what are you going to do about it?"

* * *

Stanford, CT

Stephanie and Paul sat wrap up in each other arms in front of Paul's penthouse fire place. They took their relationship ship to another level and to be honest, Stephanie was about it. "My father is getting better and better every day. This good."

"Yeah it is. But the shitty thing is Shane still doesn't know."

"That's his own fault. He hardly tired to see dad. Even when I was running the company I made it my business to see dad."

Paul felt Stephanie body go from relax to uptight. "Shhh…its cool. Its' cool. Baby you have nothing to worry about. Your dad's back. I am pretty sure he's going to make the right choices once he sees the numbers and hell even a few reports and shows."

"Yeah…let's hope."

* * *

New York City, NY

Shane awoke early this particular morning. He smiles seeing Kelly sleeping softly next to him. Shane yawns and grabs his robe. The sun began to rise as the older McMahon began to walk through his Manhattan penthouse. He stops in his tracks as he see a man sitting in his kitchen table reading the news paper.

"Good morning son." Vince said in a chipper voice but his face was still hidden behind the newspaper. "Take a seat."

Shane smirks. "So your off of bed rest?"

Vince removes the newspaper and places it next to his mug of coffee. "For a moment yes."

Shane rubs his face while taking a seat across from his father. "You look healthy."

Vince smiles. "You do to. You gain some weight on you in the right places."

Shane knew what he meant. He was happy that he took notice. "You remember anything still?"

"I remember everything Shane. The past two years was rough and Linda was right by my side. So of course I had to spend the Summer with her out in France and other places she wanted to go."

Shane smiles. "Yeah."

Vince smiles. You treating that girl right in there?" He asks referring to Kelly.

Shane nods. "Yeah, I like her."

Vince. "Good. Well guess now is the time for you contact Tasha and tell her that there will be a surprise guest for Raw next week-"

"Dad are you sure you ready for this?"

"Now your giving me that talk huh?" Vince laughs.

"I got things under control-"

"Yeah…I know…I know about you and Stephanie having things under control. Call Tasha or I will. I expect to hear information on the blogs and no one knows about this but me, you, Tasha and Pat Patterson understand?"

Something's up. He didn't mention Stephanie. "Yes…no one."

Vince smiles gives his son a hug goodbye and leave. Shane locks the door and turns around to see Kelly standing in her bra and panties.

"Who were you talking to babe?" She questions sleepily.

"An old friend."

"Can you make time for me today? I want to do dinner."

Shane laughs. "Babe I always make time for you. Where you want to go."

" Mr. Chow."

"I'll pay for it."

Kelly smiles. "Good."

* * *

Miami, FL

Wade was in Alicia's part of town and decide to drop by and say hello. He's been protective of her and Layla since Randy's disappearance. Almost a year no calls, no emails, apartment already rented out to someone else. Its like he feel from the face of the earth. He knocks gently on the door. " V open up its me." Wade hears low mumbles on the other side. Finally the door open he sees Shad.

"What's up?"

Wade smiles. "Hey, just stopping by to say hi to V. She here?"

"In the shower, then we hitting the bed. You know?" Shad arches a brow.

Wade grins. "Hey take it easy on her we got a tag match this Monday on Raw I want my partner to still have the use of her legs."

Shad laughs. "Good deal. Later mate."

Wade leaves with an unsettling feeling.

**Wade: Call me when you get time V. I wanted to see you.**

**V: Okay**

* * *

Stanford, Ct

"I am glad you got in touch with me." Stephanie smiles and the younger man sitting across from her. "Everything okay?"

"Sure, everything is fine now."

"Great. So my father has something plan and he already let me in on it. You are a great talent and I want you for my team. A shot at the heavyweight title and-"

"Stephanie, that's going to come anyway because I am that good. But there is someone I need to tell me where she is."

Stephanie smirks. "I can…but the thing is you can't show your face until next week on Raw. Claws in your contract…but maybe just maybe that person your talking might be in the arena.

* * *

Lexington, KT

Monday had came and gone. Layla, Alicia, and Melinda were training new girls on moves, holds and etc. Alicia notices a tall figure in the shows, the figure became closer. Right away her heart stops. Layla was in the rings working on the moves with one of the new females.

"Yes, Grace that's awesome toss. Okay now go-" Her eyes had shot up and saw the figure approaching the training ring. He had slim down but still was muscular, and he had grew bread. He was dressed in sweats, and long sleeve shirt with a baseball cap. Layla stood frozen in the ring.

"Let's resume this later girls. Okay? Let's go." Melinda said clearing out the ring.

Alicia attempts to get the young mans attention in the ring but it failed. He was completed focused on the young woman in front of him.

Layla still frozen stood in the ring starring at the man across from her.

"Hey gorgeous." His deep voice spoke. "I miss you. So much, I told you I'll come back for you."

Layla, eyes still wide and in shock began to back away as the male took a step forward.

"Babe, I have a lot of explaining to do but if you just-" His words were cut off with a slap to the face. The British beauty exists ring storming out. As he was about to chase her out the door, he was stop by Melinda.

"No…not here…not now Orton."

"But-"

"Listen, not sure why you are here or you are under contact but this will have to wait until later. Got me?"

"Yeah…loud and clear."

The show kicked off with a bang and the fans along with the entire world was watching to see what was going to be the big surprise. Wade Barrett vs. The Miz for the Intercontinal championship started the match off. Backstage, Alicia and Layla hadn't spoke to each other since Randy's special guest appearance.

Layla couldn't help but notice the buries on Alicia's back. She knew the girl had been training harder than ever but that buries was nasty. "Hey V, you need to have someone look at that on your back."

Alicia got a frighten look. "It's cool, I got it check out."

Layla nods her head. "Okay…did they give you something for it-"

"Yeah, an ice pack now drop it." Slamming her bag on the floor Alicia walks out the women's locker room.

Melina walks over to Layla. "What was that about?"

"Not sure, she's been uptight and weird lately."

Melina sighs. "Okay not sure if I am seeing this right but I saw Shad and her in the parking lot months ago and not sure if they had a argument or was drinking but he slammed her against the car hard twice." Layla could hardly make out to what Melina was saying due to her voice being low and soft spoken so that the rest of the locker room wont hear.

"So he's hitting her?"

"You're her friend. I am just telling you what I saw. I was scared to say something because I think he saw me and he's been giving me dirty looks ever since."

Layla nods her head. "Okay…thanks Melina." It was time to get to the bottom of this.

Melinda was at her office and she was partially aware of what's about to take place tonight on Raw. The soft knock on her door make the vet shoot her head up and she see Alicia standing there in the doorway. "Can I come in?"

"Sure, close the door. What's up?"

"Nothing, can't just hide in here for while until my match?" Alicia says.

Melinda arches a brow. "Okay." Something up. "You and Layla not getting along?"

"Yes, were cool. Just feel like laying low for a moment."

"You wanna talk?"

"No."

Melinda sighs softly. "Okay honey." And continues with her paper work.

(In the ring)

Shane McMahon music hits at the top of the hour. There were a mixture of boos and cheers and the hire has Kelly on his arm. Most people didn't seem to realize that she was fired and Shane brought her back just be thorn in Stephanie's side but in the end he did actually like Kelly. After helping Kelly through the ropes, Shane grabs the mic and adjusts his overprice suit. Before he can utter words to the crows. Familiar music of his father blast through the arena. Hand and hand he appeared with Linda and the crowd backstage and on through the arena exploded!

(backstage)

"Ahh shit! The boss is back!" Jonathan laughs.

"Aren't they suppose to tell us shit like this?" Daniel ask.

Wade laughs along with Jonathan. Daniel facial expression as priceless.

(In the Ring)

"Thank you, Thank you so much so much it feels very very good to be back. My health is very very good, every now and then it lingers but still God has been great to me, my wife, my family." Crowd cheers. "I am also grateful for the superstars in the back of the locker room especially the leaders of the locker room….your doing a hell of a job. You've step up and put on a show and kept it running thank you everyone in back. Also, Shane I thank you…I do. The board explain to me what happen and what went down and took place. I also had the chance to her your sister…Stephanie's side of the story. Your well…we talked."

Shane smirks. "Yes, we have."

"So, with that being said. I am back, very well inactive of being back and handling everything that under goes WWE.(crowd cheers). And with that, I am granting you Shane the position of General manger…of Raw."

"You mean the company-"

"No…there is a lot of talent I've been bless with and there are guys in back that have talent and doesn't get to show it so…with that being said. There will be a roster split next week on RAW and it will also be three hour show. You will pick the superstars of your choice be represent your brand and the general manger for smack down will pick their superstars for their brand."

Tasha rolls her eyes. "Shit."

" And since we have a little time left, I can introduce to you the General manger for Smackdown…Stephanie McMahon."

The look on Shane's face was beyond priceless as his baby sister enter the ring. She grabs the mic. "Hello Shane o Mac. You know I am excited to be back here and with the slate clean Dad I am happy and grateful you gave me the time again to earn your trust."

Vice nods. Stephanie turns to Shane. "Shane, dad, I know the draft isn't until next week but I signed a contract of a great super star a few days ago and he is my number draft pick."

Vice eyes widen as well as Shane. "Oh really? Who might that be?"

"RANDY ORTON!"

The crowd erupts in a loud cheer and the 6'5 wrestlers appears on stage with a bread and arm sleeve tattoos. This look was to fit his image and the new persona he'd take on…The Viper.

(Backstage)

"I'd ever thought I'd say this but…I think I want to fuck my best friend." Alicia gasp starring at the screen.

"That's him? He got skinny?" Melina said her eyes gulded to the tv

"Look at those tatts." Beth said.

"Damn he's hot!"

Layla ignored everyone and kept her glare at screen. The camera hit his face and Layla feel in love all over again. She hated the fact that her heart still belong to him.

Back on stage, Randy stood behind Stephanie with his arms folded across his chest. With a smirk on her face, Stephanie folds her arms over her chest as well.

"So Shane, who's' yours?" Vince said turning to his son.

"Well…Brock Lesnar."

Stephanie eyes widen, she couldn't believe it. How was he always one step ahead. Shane had brought back a complete physco who hurt any and everyone in his path. After the music dies down she steps to her brother with a serious face. "You don't know what your doing?"

"Oh but yes…I do."

Kelly waited in private Jet for Shane to arrive. She need to talk to him and she was happy to get some time alone with him. She was greeted by his smile and once the younger female saw Brock Lesnar and Paul Haymen her smile fade away.

"Are we imposing?" Paul asks.

"No, Kelly can you excuse us babe?"

She place a weak smile on her face. "Sure, but come to back when your done."

He kisses her. "Love you."

She need to get this off her chest, Kelly needed to tell Shane the truth.

Kofi grabs Layla bags and the couple walked to their rental in silence. "Are we going to talk at all?" Kofi chuckles.

Layla removes the hood from her pretty face and looks Kofi in the eyes. "You're a great guy, but…I can't do this anymore. I can't be with you anymore-"

"Is it because of him?…isn't it?"

A huge part of the women's champion wanted to say no. "Listen, he has nothing to do with us. We hardly been dating and you want to move in with you-"

"Layla, I really like you. Okay we can drop it, I'll drop it. We can keep things like it is-"

"No..I'm sorry." She kisses him on the cheek. "Goodbye Kofi." She walks towards the another black rental car SUV and hops in. She places the duffle bag between her legs and stares straight ahead. She sighs heavily. "why are you here?"

"Because I told you I'd come back."

Tears began to fall from her eyes. "You just left me Randy." Still not staring at him, Layla let the tears fall from her face. The familiar touch wipes them away.

"Let me tell you everything."

_To be continued….._

**_Okay yay i got my pc back boo yaa! and had to kick off everything tonight. Extreme rules in my hometown tonight so post it! Thanks so much for your patiance guys love ya_**


	2. Chapter 2 Nothing but trouble

Behind the ropes season 3 Episode 2 Nothing but trouble

Austin, Tx

"Dad, Brock Lesnar?"

Vince turns to his daughter. "Stephanie, I didn't know he's was going to choose him. Just like I didn't know you were singing contracts before my announcements were made. And what the hell has Randy been doing anyway? That kid is nothing but trouble-"

"But great talent." Stephanie defends.

Vince sighs. "I will make a contract up, place claws in it so Brock can sign them. He's on a 2 year contract so…"

Stephanie bites her bottom lip. "He needs to be put into cell lock away and sent to China- no South Korea!"

Vince smiles. "I am pretty sure Shane will handle it."

"Yeah…me too."

* * *

San Antino, Tx

Smackdown taping was tonight in San Antino, Tx. The roster was about to be split up but that was the last thing on Layla's mind. She sat on the hotel bed of her suite starring and the handsome features of her ex boyfriend. The beard looks great on him, so does the arm sleeve tattoos, the women's champion felt herself getting hot. She removed the hoodie and place it on bed beside her. "So are you going to talk or are you just going to stare at me-"

"I can do both." He smirks walking towards her.

"No we can't I am busy-"

"Doing nothing." He steps closer to her finally sitting down next to her.

"It's 3 am Randy, get to talking."

He sighs. "Okay, well…there was something I needed to take care of. Mickie was part of it too. "

Layla's facial expression got upset. "You left me for her-"

"Let me explain, shut up." Randy spats. Layla held back her smile, she didn't want to let Randy know he still had a effect on her. But then again, Layla was in his room at 3 am.

"So, she and I actually dated. In love with each other and wrestling and everything. We stop dating after she left for another company and she told me was pregnant. Also, my little brother got into some shit with the people Mickie use to hang around. A lot of fucking drama but at the same time. Before my wrestling days, I use to work for this guy name Donte. Didn't know Donte was related to the fuckers that got it in for my little brother. To shut all that shit down, he wanted me to do job for him." _I shouldn't tell her the rest, the girl looks scared._

"Why you never told me this before?" She wonders.

"Why did you need to know about my past?" He asks.

Layla sighs. "Randy we were in a relationship. You could have told me anything. Besides the way you left was shitty."

"Yeah I know, but I couldn't take that risk of explaining everything to you at that moment." Randy says as he stares into her beautiful but confuse face.

"Are you the father?" She questions.

"…No…I am not." Randy sighs. "The little girl was cute tho." Randy said giving her a weak smile. "I missed you."

Layla rolls her eyes. "I am going to go to bed."

"That's it?" He questions.

"No, this is just too much to take in-"

Randy pulls the female close to him. "I had to come to you first. I told you in that letter that I was coming back for you-"

"Yeah, welcome back. Let me get some sleep okay." Layla says making her way over towards the bed.

"Sure. But one more thing…what was it like dating Kofi?"

Randy was being an ass and Lalya didn't have time for it.

* * *

That morning, Wade and Alicia finished their run and head back into the hotel.

"Talked to Randy yet?" Alicia asks.

"No, not yet. You?"

"No, I'm still piss a bit at him, but I am glad he's back." Alicia says drinking the water.

"What are you doing?!"

Shad voice booms making Alicia jump in terror and Wade jumps too; seeing that Shad's anger came out of nowhere, the Englishman walk towards Shad.

"What's up mate?"

Shad ignores him. "I been calling you-"

"She's was with me working out like we've been doing for the past three years-"

Shad grabs Alicia. "Yeah I see."

"Ow Shad-"

"Hey!" The Intercontanetinaol champion steps in and shoves Shad into the brick wall. "If you ever lay a hand on her again expect to be in the hospital." Wade turns to Alicia. "Let's go."

Alicia grabs Wade tightly by his forearm and follows him. This made Shad even very more angry.

* * *

Jacksonville, Fl

Melinda arrives home later that evening to go through the files of the new talent of women. To her there are just way too many women now in the WWE but that's what the boss wanted. Tara, Gail, and a few other good ones had left as well as Melina. The only talent really there still is Nattie, Layla, Alicia, and Beth. Melinda believes there were others with a few potential but then again, the girls only made it with their face and body.

"Hello?" She answers her cell phone without looking at the ID.

"Finally, you forgive me."

The deep familiar voice said on the other end. Melinda knew he was smirking on the other end. "Kevin."

"Melinda, I love how you say my name." He laughs.

"What do you want?"

"You already know but then again maybe you don't. So, I heard my boy Bret Hart is getting inducted into the hall of fame this year."

"Yes he is along with a few others."

"Yeah, too bad your brother will miss that."

"Don't fucking bring up my brother Nash. Leave Shawn out of this."

"Alright, alright was just making conversation didn't mean to upset you Red."

Melinda arches a brow. He hasn't called her Red in years. "So what, dose this means you'll be lingering around more since Bret is being inducted?"

"Maybe, see you around."

* * *

"Tell me what's up and how long has this been going on?" Wade yells. "And how come you never told me or the cops or someone. He cups her face.

"Wade." Alicia sobs. "I am scared so scared to tell you or anyone."

"How long V?"

"A few months after Randy left. He kept suspecting me and you and me and Randy were doing something behind his back. He just became so angry."

Wade sighs. He couldn't believe this. "You-you're staying with me tonight and when we get back to Miami, I don't care. Do you have a match tonight?"

"Yes."

"You have to stay with Randy then."

Alicia rolls her eyes. "I didn't even have a chance to curse his ass out once I saw him. His number change and I have no idea where is his now."

"I have an idea of where or who he is with."

Before the show started, Layla had left Randy alone in Shane's dressing room. He decides to text both Alicia and Wade.

**Unknown: Sorry for being an asshole and just leaving I hope you guys can forgive me**

**Wade: Where are you?**

**Unknown: Stephanie office**

**Wade: There is no time to explain but Victoria is in trouble you need to keep an eye out on her**

"Where is she?" Randy asks.

"With me but were on our way to the arena." Wade says.

Randy feels his blood boiling. "I'll meet you in the locker room-"

"No, meet me in the parking lot." Wade says.

Randy leaves walking straight to the parking lot. He sees the last person he wants to, Kofi.

"Randy…you seen Alicia?"

Randy turns to see Shad, something told him to lie. "No, not yet." He gives a glare at Kofi before leaving.

"Punk ass." Shad mumbles.

* * *

"Jonathan, I need to see you in my office."

Jonathan looks at his friend Daniel and looks back at the older man standing in the door way. "Daniel."

Vince smiles at Jonathan. "How is everything?"

"Awesome, what can I do for you?" Jonathan ask getting straight to the point. Vince never just want to chat, it's always been business. Jonathan work long enough for him to know that.

Vince sighs. "Jonathan, I have not spoken with the other champions, but Shane is going to draft you tonight."

Jonathan has a confuse look on his face. "What do you mean tonight? I thought the draft wasn't going to happen to until Monday next week-"

"Yeah, but things change."

Jonathan arches his brow. "Listen, your kids are out of control."

"Right, but at the same time-"

"At the same time what?" Jonathan smirks. "Listen Vince-"

"No you listen, don't go now trying to be the voice for everyone. Just go with the show-"

"I've been going with the show almost 20 years Vince." Jonathan adds.

"Yes…and you're a world champ 8 times over. Heads up your being drafted to Raw and Brock and you are in a storyline."

Jonathan places a smile on his handsome features. "Tell that boy he better had calmed down since the last time or thing just might personal on camera. You don't want that Vince." _Then again he just might._

* * *

Wade had just filled Randy in on everything. Randy was now determined to find Shad. He knew something wasn't right with him. "Mike, you seen Shad?"

Mike nods his head to the locker room. Randy burst opens the door to; he ignores others his cold stare was only on Shad. "Talk you outside." It wasn't in a request, more of a demand.

Shade laughs. "Man please…I'm busy getting ready for a match-"

"You really don't want me to embarrass you-"

"So dude leaves for a year and come back with tattoos a little bit of facial hair you tough?" Shad says finally moving to his feet. "You tough white boy?"

"Put your hands on me like you've been doing Victoria and swear I won't knock your big ass out." Randy said.

"Shad, let go we got match." Jtg says grabbing his tag partners arm.

Randy punches Shad in the face and fights breaks out in the locker room. Wade closes the door to keep an eye out on anyone that would talk. The guys attempt to break up the larger men, but was unable to do so.

"Come on Randy! Get off him!"

Randy removes himself seeing that he caused Shad to have a busted lip." Stay the fuck away from Victoria… if you come near her I kill you."

* * *

Daniel was inside of Melinda's office waiting for her to return. The knock on the door.

"Come in." Daniel says.

"Oh shit! DC!"

Daniel leaps from his sofa. "What the hell, Scott Hall what the world you doing here?"

Scott Hall hugs his old friend and stares at him. He's aging well. "Helping out a friend. Is this creative?"

"No this is Melinda's office."

Scott eyes widen. "She had a office now?"

"Well she is the head of the women's division now." Daniel says proudly.

"Awesome. Well its nice running into you. Red and I never saw eye to eye so…let me find creative before she comes in."

Daniel shrugs. "The show is about to start man come on. That was a long time ago, she likes you-"

"That is still up for debate."

Both men turn to see Melinda standing in the doorway of her office. Scott Hall, great wrestler, but his influence on Daniel was one that Melinda had to rid Daniel of. He was totally blind of their friendship. Scott was using Daniel, he just didn't see it.

"What are you doing in my office?" Melinda crosses her arms.

"I was just leaving Red."

Daniel gives Melinda a look. "Baby, don't be rude."

"No I will…I will leave." Scott places his hands in his pockets. His handsome features were fading away and the last she heard his health wasn't all that either. His face looks similar and to say the least he still rocking that tooth pick gig. She swears he never left the 90s. Melinda slams the door behind him and looks at her husband.

"Babe."

"Daniel…I have no idea what's going on but I don't like it." Melinda expresses.

Daniel shakes his head. "He got lost, he was trying to find creative."

"Yeah…and I just like jogging because I gotten use to it over the years." He's bad news, with the draft coming up soon Melinda didn't know how she was going to keep Scott away from her husband. And for another reason, why was his ass even here?


	3. Chapter 3 What a friend I have in you

Season 3 Episode 3 What friend I have in you

Hampton, Va

Melinda couldn't help but roll her eyes at the phone conversation Daniel was having with Scott Hall. She turns her attention to her nanny Mary . "Hey, tell Daniel I'll be at the arena."

Mary nods her head. "Sure."

Melinda kisses her toddler Dj and heads out of the door. She had to get some paper work done anyway. She just pray that Scott didn't have Daniel do anything stupid.

Alicia turns to see Randy sleeping next to her; Her best friend and her protector. On Randy's other arm was Layla and Wade was on the sofa. Alica knew she had a few people in this business love her. Alicia was happy to have them in her life. After changing her number she sent a text to both Stephanie and Shane not really knowing where she would be drafted too.

Alicia took a shower and was now putting make up on her face. She turns to Layla who was handling business of her own.

"You didn't tell me you had Dior moisturizer."

Alicia laughs. "Girl shut up and piss."

Layla smiles. " I am happy to see you laughing again sis. I miss you."

Alicia smiles. "I miss you, but I cannot hug you until you was your hands."

"Are you girls done in there? gotta take a leak."

The sound of Randy's voice still sent a shiver down Layla' s spine. "Give me one minute."

"Are you still mad at him?" Alicia asks.

"No, but were not together."

"I know you want to be. He's my best friend and he's looking real fuckable right now. The tats the bread-"

Layla laughs. "Shut up." She opens the door to leave but was grab by Randy's arm. "I am still not done with you." He mumbles to her.

He closes the door and looks at Alicia. " I never meant to hurt or leave you-"

"Randy what Shad has done it isn't your fault-"

"But one knows you like me. You've been with me since the beginning and sweetheart I felt like shit for leaving you and Layla."

"I forgive you, just don't do that again. You scared me. I didn't know where those guys were taking you."

He smiles. "I'm alive."

"Yeah you are…now go out there and handle your business with Layla."

"You think she still loves me-"

Alicia sighs. "Orton, I don't think she stopped. She has the facial expression like she doesn't but she can't see into her own eyes."

* * *

Hunter messages Stephanie's shoulders as she went over her draft picks for tonight. She couldn't help but relax at the touch of his hands. "Feel better?"

Stephanie sighs. "A bit."

Vince enters her office and completely ignores the man standing next to his only and youngest daughter. "Listen, there's been a problem. Tag team champions Shad and Jtg titles will get drop tonight and were going to figure out what were going to do with Shad. Cannot avoid a lawsuit from either parties."

Stephanie nods her head. "I know, I told her to stay at the hotel tonight."

"Good deal. Hunter."

Hunter nods at Vince. "Vince."

* * *

Rumor has it that Kevin Nash was in building and no one knew why. He deiced to take a year off and come back to wrestling. His gray hair sleek back into a ponytail wearing a three piece suit and Tom Ford dress shoes. He knocks on Melinda's door.

"Come in."

The sound of her sweet voice brought joy to his ears. He opens the door and see the redhead working delight on her laptop. "What do you want?"

Kevin closes the door behind him and takes a seat.

"Recruiting new ladies I see?"

"Always." she shuts her lab top down. "Why are you here?"

"I was invited by Shane."

Melinda arches a brow. "Figures."

"Listen, Mel I thought we were friends."

Melinda shakes her head. "Kevin we were but really, your just into too much for me. You love drama."

"No, no. I-I am (clears throat). Listen, Melinda I love you girl you know that?"

Melinda smirks. "Goodbye Kevin, I have work to do."

Melinda directs Kevin to door leaving him a kiss on a cheek. Kevin shoots Scott a text.

**Kevin: Where are you? 6:33pm**

**Scott: At the hotel 6:40pm**

**Kevin: Great let's meet up 6:43 pm**

**Scott: Good deal. 6:45pm**

* * *

Monday night Raw started and Shane was the first one up for a draft pick. The Hampton, Virginia crowd gave the GM of Raw a mixture response. "My official first round pick for the Raw brand The guy I've been a fan of since I can remember. Not only he's a legend but he is the former world champion Jonathan Beretta."

Backstage, the camera pans on the former world champion and a small smirk is plastered on his handsome face. Once the commercial break cuts, Daniel turns to his friend. "You knew huh?"

Jonathan nods. "Also, the story line with me and Brock. What about you?"

"Vince told me I'd be on Smackdown. So I guess for the first time we wont be traveling and kicking shit together huh?"

Jonathan looks at his friend. "Yeah. It's cool though." His handsome features change once he saw the familiar face of Scott Hall.

"Damn man you still look great."

"Wish I can say the same." Jonathan mumbles.

"Wow it must be "I don't like Scott today." He laughs. "What's up Daniel?"

Jonathan sticks his hands inside of his designer jeans. "Why are you here?" Scott was bad for Daniel, he knew that.

"Bret my home boy is begin inducted and we have a surprise for him-"

"We who?"

"Don't worry about that man." Scott gave Jonathan a glare from hell. Daniel then decide to step in before things got to heated.

"Scott we'll catch up later." Daniel says pushing Jonathan back. "Let's go get some water."

Scott stares at Jonathan before he continue to walk to Shane's office.

Stephanie kisses Hunter at the gorilla position before making her draft pick for Smackdown. Stephanie again receive mix reaction from the crowd. "For the draft round pick for Smackdown, my choice is Wade Barrett."

* * *

Backstage Wade holds his title on his shoulder and finds it amazing that he was Stephanie draft pick but then again, he was amazing great talent and growing. Before his match he decides to call Alicia.

"Hey how are you doing?"

"Watching you being drafted to Smackdown." She laughs. "Congrats."

"Thank you. I'll be there soon after the show is over. Did you want me to bring you anything?"

"Naw I am good. Where's Layla and Randy?"

Wade sighs. "Not sure. But they are going to be going to be getting their own room. They need things to work out I guess."

Alicia sighs. "Yea, I hope they get back together."

"Yeah, well I will be there maybe around 1."

"I till be sleep." Alicia says. "Later babe."

"Later."

* * *

**Stephanie/ Smackdown**

1. Randy Orton

2. Wade Barrett

3. Robert Rode

4. John Cena

**Shane/Raw**

1. Brock Lesnar

2. Jonathan Baretta (heavy weight champion)

3. Matt Morgan

4. Layla (women's champion)

5. Jeff Hardy

* * *

Stanford, Ct

With the draft taken place, Melinda's timing got crazy and it seem like she would have not have time for her family. So, instead of going home on the day off, she came to the headquarters. The red head looks at her doorway to see a beautiful and curvy female with pretty eyes. "Can I help you?"

"I am Brooke, Kevin and Scott said I came here to talk to you?"

Melinda arches a brow? "Really?"

"Yes." She said taking a seat. "And also, here is my dvd, and other information you need."

Melinda smirks at the young talent. "Kevin and Scott huh?"

"Yes, Brooke Adams, born in Houston, Tx, met Kev and Scott in Miami Florida that's where I met them. They came to a few shows supported me, loved what they saw. Told me I needed to come to talk to you."

"No offense but when it comes to women's talent in the ring, Kevin and Scott I don't need their help."

"I am going to give you three to two weeks. That should be enough time for you to look through my flies and DVD I believe I will be a great add to the roster, Smackdown or Raw."

Melinda arches a brow. "I will get to your flies when I get to them okay."

Brooke smirks and walks towards the door leaving. She turns around and give the veteran a look. "I'll contact you in three weeks dear. There are things I know about you-"

"Blackmail? Really little girl."

"Kevin and Scott seem to talk a lot." She shrugs. "Ta-ta my dear."

Closing the door, Melinda sighs heavily and turns to her cell phone.

"Hey baby."

"Kevin, who is this Brooke little girl?" Melinda spats.

He laughs. "Oh, Brooke Adams she's gorgeous right?"

"I don't need your help recruiting okay. I've been doing this almost three years without you or Scott. What the hell is he doing here anyway?"

Kevin knew she was getting pissed and couldn't believe she still hate Scott. "Red claim down."

"Don't tell me to claim down and stop calling me Red. And tell that Brooke chick she's not going to make me afraid of her because of some rumors she believed you told her."

Hanging up the phone, Melinda sighs and takes a breath of fresh air. She steps outside and see the snow falling. She couldn't believe Scott was back and Daniel still seemed to be friendly with him. She pulls out her cell and decide to catch a flight back home. Daniel and her had a family now, the last thing she needed was Scott to ruin that.

* * *

Down the hall, Stephanie stares at the picture for the Hall of fame magazine. It was a picture taken back in 1997 Bret Hart holding the title belt. The butterflies still roamed around her tummy. The general manger of Smackdown bites on the bottom of her lip.

"Hey."

Stephanie looks up to see Melinda in her doorway. "Hey."

"I am leaving, the snow looks like its going to get bad later and then again. Daniel and I need to have a conversation."

Stephanie laughs. "Sure, have you gotten any new talent lately that I can take a look at? I'll be in my office all day. I got a penthouse upstairs." She smiles.

Melinda nods her head. "No."

Stephanie places the picture of Bret Hart under a stack of papers. "Okay, talk to you soon then."

Melinda smiles. "Bye Stephanie."

* * *

Fort Wayne, Indiana (Smackdown)

Wade had caught up with Alicia before she got settled into the arena. The Englishman embraces his friend in a hug. "Everything okay?"

"Yes, he asked for his release and I didn't place any charges against him."

"Why love?" Wade asks.

"Don't feel like all that court and paper work shit. Just want to work on me and being the women's champion again." Alicia sighs. "I never did thank you, I never wanted you to be apart of my mess."

"Randy was gone, and actually when he left I didn't get what he was saying but I had your back even if he didn't ask me."

Alicia smiles warmly at Wade. She leans on her tippy toes and kisses him. "Thank you."

(clears throat) "Stephanie wants to see you."

Wade and Alicia looks to see Melina standing in the door way. "Be there in a bit." Alicia blushes. "Thank you."

"Anytime." Wade kisses Alicia one last time before leaving.

So many thought were going through Alicia's head she had to shake those ideas out. "Nooo….I can't do that."

* * *

Tampa, Fl

Melinda arrives at home to see Daniel on the sofa helping Kylie with her homework.

"Mom." She runs to her.

"Hey honey how are you baby doll." She kisses her.

"Great, daddy is helping me with my project."

"Yeah, glue everywhere." Melinda kisses her husband on the cheek. "DJ is sleep?"

"Yes."

"When dose this project have to be done?" Melinda asks.

"Next Monday, dad told me to get it done quicker so he takes me and DJ to Disney world on Saturday."

Melinda smiles. "He did?"

"Yup, so were getting this done right now aren't we baby doll?"

"Yes."

Melinda kisses Daniel. "It's late, well work on this tomorrow."

"Mom, it's like 8 something and I want to see Layla."

"I'll record it, for you."

"I'm not sleepy." Kylie yawns.

Both Melinda and Daniel laughs. "Okay, come one."

* * *

After getting washed up and ready for bed. Melinda slips on a black silk loose cami and boy shorts and crawls into bed with her husband. "It feels so good being here in your arms and in our bed."

"I know baby. Can you take time off to go to Disney world this weekend?"

"Not sure yet, it's a short notice I'll ask Vince."

Daniel kisses her. "Great."

"Listen, something has been bugging me and Scott-"

Daniel sighs. "You're fucking up cuddle time-"

"No this is serious Daniel. He's no good." Melinda says sitting all the way up on their King Size bed.

"Melinda, Scott has a past, you have a past, I have a past, who doesn't have a past that isn't so great. Outside of the shit he uses to do he's a great guy Mel-."

"But a bad influence."

Daniel now realizes what Melinda was talking about. He hugs her closely. "Come here baby…listen. That won't ever happen again. Promise, that won't even happen. It's in the past, baby I am serious I won't let that happen."

Melinda sighs into Daniel strong embrace. "Bab-"

"Trust me." He kisses her cheek. "You have nothing to worry about. Just be a bit nicer to him okay?"

"For you I will." _But I still don't trust him_.

Thanks to everyone who r&r and still looking for a website so i can make a poster for this Season. Photobucked changed something.


	4. Chapter 4 Something you didn't know

Season 3 ep 4 Something you didn't know

SuperShow (PPV) Albany, NY Raw/Smackdown

The heated battle already had begun against Brock Lesnar and Jonathan Beretta. The story line would be that Jonathan drop the title to Brock who had calm down more than he did years ago when he started the company. As Jonathan opens the door to his private locker room, he was surprise to see a familiar face on the other side.

"Melinda ?" He says confusedly still standing in the doorway.

"Hey, can we talk?" The red haired female questions. "Didn't mean to break into your locker room and stalk you though."

"Sure. What's going on darling?" Jonathan says taking a seat next to Melinda.

"So, I was wondering if you could keep an eye on Daniel until WrestleMania is over with."

Daniel arches a brow. "Is it Scott?"

"At least not yet. But it's been two months now and him- and Scott he's hanging around too much for me."

Jonathan laughs. "I'll keep an eye out but in the meanwhile, you keep a positive out look on this and stay busy." He kisses her on the cheek. "Promise me darlin'."

Melina smiles at him. "I promise."

"Didn't mean to interrupt but ummm…I don't think Daniel would like this."

Both legends turn to see Kevin Nash standing in the door way. The two separated and gave Kevin Nash a glare.

"See you around." He says with a smirks.

* * *

Stephanie was nervous, she was so nervous she had told Hunter not to come tonight. That she was too busy. Bret Hart was in the building and she hasn't seen him since she was 20. The night of the screw job, the night he left. She even knew that it was something he had to do. But at the same time, Stephanie couldn't stop thinking about Bret. He made her into a woman, he made her feel like the world revolved only around no one but her. But the only problem with Bret at the time was he was married. Stephanie understood everything, but she still wanted Bret to be hers. Time was getting too close and she couldn't help but have mix feelings, wanting to see him and avoiding him.

* * *

"Hey Layla."

Layla turns around to see a tattooed taller gentleman with red hair. She smiles. "Hey, Crimson?"

"Yeah. Call me Tommy" Surprise she remembered my name. "Just came to say hey."

"That's nice of you, so are you liking Smackdown so far?"

"Yes, Stephanie's great. She's giving me opportunity."

Layla smiles. "Well I've seen some of your matches, your…powerful."

"Thanks, are awesome too-"

"Layla…you're up next." A stage hand said.

Layla nods and grabs her title. "Gotta go, see ya."

"Bye Layla."

Before the women's champion could step foot into the gorilla position, her body was pulled into the darkness of the curtains. "What the-"

"Didn't know you liked Gingers."

" Randy you asshole! His name is Tommy, and why are you so-"

Randy kisses the women's champion on the lips. To him it was so funny that she was being defensive towards Tommy. Their foreheads touching, heavy breathing and was very intense. Even in the dark Randy knew that Layla knees had gotten weak. His touch was still an impact on her.

_Your not enough for me…Just another man in love with me (Just another maaannnn_)

"Your match is about to start." He says smirking

Layla could not see anything but she could tell he was smirking. "Asshole." After wrestling with the curtains to see some sort of light, the Diva made her entrance. _Damn you Orton._

* * *

Shane sat in his office with a smile plastered on his face. Kelly he sent her on a vacation, she was becoming a distraction to him. He looks at the time on his Rolex watch then to the Legend, The best there is, the best there was and the best there ever will be…Bret Hart.

"I am excited that you're here man."

The raven haired former champion nods in agreement. "Great to be back, great to be back. I am even more excited to walk Nattie down to the ring on Smackdown. How's your sister? I hardly been keeping up with everything."

Shane stands to his feet. "She's great, she's the GM of Smackdown as you know."

"Is she here?" Bret says hoping he didn't sound to obvious that he was look for Stephanie.

"Yeah, should be. Haven't seen her all day though-"

"Your segment is up." Said the stage hand.

Both Bret and Shane walks towards the Gorilla position as the World Champion Jonathan Beretta made his way to the ring. He was Quickly stop by Matt Morgan. "Hey Champ can I speak with you?"

Jonathan smiles at the 7 footer and removes his Dior men shades. "What's up?"

"Everything, just wanted to say its' great to finally be on the roaster with you and working with you activity."

"You as well kid, your superstar."

Matt smiles. "Thank you."

"Better yet I want to talk with you after the show I ran something by Shane, I have a promo to cut though, we'll talk."

"Okay, awesome." Yes

The World champion made his way to ring and Jonathan being a heel this time around, he's almost been booed out of the arena. Dress casual, dark blue slacks, white and navy blue Ralph Lauren polo stripe shirt and blue loafers. Removing his shades, the champion smirks towards the camera and began his promo.

_Jonathan: Ney York, New York…have I had some history here in Madison Square Garden. Most of you already know me and already my accomplishments but Madison Square Garden I compete in this ring against the best and some who proclaim they are the best. Now second to me Daniel Carter…yes he good. But there's a rumor boiling about some old has been I not only beat numors of times but I retire the guy…not only I retire him but he comes back to get the hell beat out of him by another guy we won't mention his name (crowd chants Shawn) they said it Vince not me." He laughs. _

"_So if he is here tonight I haven't seen him, I guess the third time is the charm for me-"_

_(Bret Harts Music play the crowd goes nuts)_

_Bret: I see, I see you grew up a little bit…promos got better_

_Jonathan: You got older…GRANDPA. Aging doesn't do you well_

_Bret: Yeah too bad I couldn't get the doctor that assit you and your wife with botox and facelifts_

Jonathan drops the belt and stalk towards Bret. "The last thing you want to do is talk about my wife-"

Before physical action could take place, familiar music played the crowd went nuts again with the appearance of Kevin Nash and Scott Hall.

_Kevin: Now now Jonathan let's play nice…you know like how we use to play_

Scott had a black bat in his hand and taunting Jonathan. "That's how you do, bring these old ass stooges out here?"

"Hey yo.!" The crowd goes erupts in excitement. "Chico, if I can remember correctly-"

"Hey Hall join us in the year 2013 anytime man-" Jonathan cuts in.

"You got some balls running your mouth there pretty boy. 3 against 1your real smart Johnny boy."

Jonathan smirks. "Tell me something I don't know."

That when Kevin held Scott back and walks towards the champion slowly. He stares at his belt then back at Jonathan. Kevin lowers his mic and leans in. "Something you did know that I knew you slept with Melinda and Daniel doesn't know about it…yet."

Jonathan attempts to keep a straight face. He keeps in character and began to strike blows at Kevin just as it was in the script. The raw locker room comes out to help Jonathan but also pull apart Kevin and Scott.

_Here comes the money…here comes the money_

_Shane: Hold it Hold it…Listen, Scott and Kevin not sure how the hell you got in the building but…whatever…Bret you are being inducted into the hall of fame that's great. But Jonathan Beretta is untouchable because….not only he his my world heavyweight champion but he's facing Brock Lesnar. The last thing I need you three to do is ruin a good match._

The promo ends and Jonathan heads to his locker room, he finds Daniel sitting on the sofa with a smirk. "Was that shoot on Kevin?"

"No."

"Shit man I've been in the business, I don't have a untrained I- I know a shoot."

Jonathan tosses his belt on the sofa. "Don't worry about it Daniel…it was work."

* * *

During the end of the show, Crimson went to look for Layla again. He couldn't get the vixen out of his mind. Until he bumps into the last person he wanted to see. Randy Orton. Crimson had saw Layla enter a locker room. He knocks on the door and instead of Layla, he's eyes are met with the cold blue one's of Randy Orton.

"Want? You need something?"

"Yeah, the women's champion." Crimson wasn't afraid of Orton, some people he can intimidate but Tommy Mercer.

"Too bad she's taken-"

"Not from what I heard." Crimson says.

"You are way out not your league…way out-"

"You think you can just come back and run things, tattoos everything your tough huh?"

Randy had to watch himself around guys like him. He was lucky Stephanie let him get his job and Layla was warming back up but was still cold as ice. "I'll tell her you said hello." Slamming the door in Tommy face. Randy folds his arms and watches Layla get dress.

"Orton, this is the women's locker room you know you can't be in here."

"Funny, it seems it's just you and me now." He began to stalk her.

Layla pulls her straight hair into a messy bun on her head and attempts to ignore the viper but that failed. He takes her by the chin. "I missed you. It's been months." Months since I have or tasted you.

"I'm pretty sure Mickie kept you busy-"

"Layla what the hell dose she have to do with anything. I never touched her the entire time-"

Layla shakes her head. "You're a man you have needs you left me and really I don't care what you or her-"

Randy punches the locker. "You are the only need right now that I need." He was now face to face with her almost as if Layla was his oppent. "I haven't been with anyone and outside of wanting to fuck your brains out right here on the bench and in the shower…baby I need you emotionally. I didn't leave Layla…I couldn't think of any other way to protect you."

Layla had to stand her ground, she wasn't going to give in easily. "You shaved your bread."

"I could you didn't like it that much because your body made a movement that last we were this close."

He notice. "Bye Randy." Layla was saved just in the nick of time as some of the talent came in. Including Melinda. "I need to talk to my girls Orton, can you excuse us."

"Sure." He replies while still looking into Layla's pretty eyes.

* * *

Bret Hart had chosen Brock Lesnar with Paul Haymen to be his pick. Jonathan's pick was a surprise, Matt Morgan. Lot of the guys figured he'd go for Orton or Barrett. Jonathan didn't really and never really had a problem with Bret and his little crew back in the day. Kevin Nash knew too much for his good and Scott Hall was just Scott Hall. Better Wrestler out of both his buddies. Just bad habits. The crowd and also Vince couldn't be more happier with this event. Two big guys wrestling in the ring, the battle of strength was really the fight for the two men.

* * *

Melinda walks towards her office to see that its half way, thinking it was Daniel, it ended up being the young girl who actually attempt to black mail her. Melinda slams her door towards to wall making the female jump.

"What the hell are you doing in my office?"

"Watching the match."

"No, no why are you here little girl?" Melinda asks pissed off.

"The name is Brooke not little girl-"

"I don't know why your closing it when you need to be walking out of it."

Brooke smirks. "Listen-"

"No you listen, you don't want to piss me off-"

Brooke laughs. "Same here. I can always go to Shane but at the same time I admire you growing up."

Melinda attempts to keep her glare. "Then why blackmail the person you admire-"

"Because Kevin said your tough and you don't really approved to people easily."

_He knows me too fucking well. _"Things are busy I can't just let you come in here be the women's champion-"

"Great, I just want to earn it and one day be mentored by you. That's it."

Melinda saw that desire in Brooke's eyes. She could spot a winner a mile away. Outside of her beauty Brooke was tough and was taking no for an answer. Melinda didn't even want to know what the young girl did to have Kevin and Scott do this for her.

"What's in this for Kevin?"

Brooke arches a brow. "What do you mean?"

"You said Kevin and Scott helped you out. What was the price?" Melinda wonders. "If it were anyone else, I'd actually wouldn't be asking that-"

"Scott had actually got drunk off his ass at the bar I was working at. He'd come in every other night sweet talking me . He got into it with a guy there and my boss and Scott got me fired. From then on, he took care of me, and then that's where Kevin came in. Both trained me and got in shows in Florida."

Melinda arches a brow. Her story was believable but then again she knew Scott and Kevin. "Okay, I'll take a look at it."

"Thank you."

Melinda felt the humbleness set into the young lady. "Goodbye Brooke."

* * *

Closing the door, Brooke pushing her lips together arching a brow walking towards Kevin and Scotts limo.

Brooke enters the limo to see the two men she had just spoken about to Melinda.

"So what?" Kevin said kissing her on the cheek as she sat between them.

"She drilled me." Brooke sighs. She return Kevin's kiss and then kiss Scott both on the lips. "What exactly did you guys do to her?"

"I haven't done anything to her…yet." Kevin says.

Scott laughs. "Yeah, big man here always had a thing for Red but he was too shy-"

"I didn't want to hurt Tamara."

Both Scott and Brooke notice the facial expression in Kevin's face and tone. They knew when to back off. "Okay honey…chill chill.." Brooke cooed. Kevin claimed down by the younger females touch. He tosses his head back and sighs. "I actually want wrestlemaina to be over with like now."

* * *

Stephanie had just ended a phone call with Paul and the two were to meet later at a 24 spot. New York never sleeps and neither really did Stephanie, so that was the perfect hand out spot for the two. Her doors open to see the last person she wanted to.

"Hey Stephanie."

Stephanie heart drops and she lost all focus on what she was doing. "H-Hey Bret."

He smirks closing the door behind her. "You…you grew up."

She shrugs her shoulders. "You had something to do with that maybe."

He laughs. "You busy-"

"No…sit."

* * *

Paul looks down towards his Rolex watch and the time was unbelievable it was 3 am. Good thing he kept a great conversation with people in the restaurant.

"You still want to wait?"

"No, I'll take a flatbread pizza and keep the jack and coke coming." _Stephanie where the hell are you?_

**_I usually don't update this fast but Hoilday and other things are coming up so Enjoy!_**


	5. Chapter 5 Long Story Short

Season 3 episode 5 Long story short

Miami, Fl

Alicia and Wade both lay in Alicia's bed facing each other. The tall handsome British gentleman cups her face. "We shouldn't be doing this V."

She smiles. "Well we are now aren't we?" Although nothing more than kissing was taking place, Alicia let the idea of sex roam around her head. It's been month since she had some.

Wade on the hand was not up to it. He didn't mind being a rebound guy for V, but at the same time he knew she needed to heal. "I am going to pack for tomorrow. Not sure when I'll see you though."

"Yeah, this brand split is shit." Alicia said, she hated not being able to travel with Layla and Randy. Although the champions appear on both shows, its still not the same.

"Okay, can I have a kiss good bye?" He asks.

Alicia kisses Wade softly on the lips and watches him leave. The former women's champions closes her eyes and sighs. "Man I need some."

* * *

Jacksonville, Fl

Both Jonathan and Daniel had time off so this made it great for both families to visit each other. "D.j. is getting big."

Daniel smiles. "Yeah, he is."

"I remember the girls were that age." Jonathan laughs. "They were nuts."

"Yeah, Candice and you going to have another one?" Daniel asks.

"We haven't really talked about it, but we've been practicing." He winks. "Papa Mack is back at home, he's been on and off not doing so well."

Daniel sighs. "I know, I told him to stop messing around with those young girls."

Jonathan laughs. "Right, but I was thinking, about a group. Starting a group, myself papa Mack and I are looking at that Matt Morgan kid too."

"What about me?"

"You're on smack down." Jonathan adds. "I was thinking four horseman with a little NWO"

Daniel nods in agreement. "What's exactly will you call it?"

Jonathan shrugs. "Not sure".

"Uncle Daniel look, I got a on my Evolution poster." Carmen said running up towards Daniel. Jonathan looks at it was well and his brown eyes got big. "I'll call it Evolution."

* * *

Stanford, CT

Stephanie felt like crap, Hunter had not return any of her calls in weeks. This was all Bret's fault. "Paul, this is Stephanie, give me a call when you can…later."

**Paul: When you're done being with Bret give me a call.**

"How the hell does he know I was with him?"

* * *

PPV (No way out) Hampton, VA

Stephanie and Shane had the battle of the showdown. Raw vs. Samckdown. The siblings couldn't wait until WrestleMania nore Survivorsires. Jonathan had the belt still and going to drop the title Brock tonight instead of WrestleMania.

"Really, I don't care whatever it is that you want to do." Brock says leaning up against the locker facing the champion.

"They want you with the strap, weather they do a re -match or whatever I'm down."

"Alright man." Brock says leaving the locker room.

Jonathan walks over to Randy. "You ready for tonight?"

"Yes." Randy says.

"I haven't heard from you in a while, you've been…in the shadows."

"Nothing personal, just want to wrestle and go to the next city-"

"Where's Lalya?" Jonathan questions.

"Back here somewhere." Randy says in a non- cholant tone. "Listen, gotta get ready, plus my mind is elsewhere."

"Well aren't you cute."

Candice turns around to see a dark haired man with a tooth pick, handsome yet older looking. He looks familiar but really cannot pin point to where she knew him. "Say thank you girls."

"Thanks you." Both Karla and Carmen says.

Karla cups the older mans face. "Your face is fuzzy like my dads."

"Who's you daddy?"

"Me." Says a familiar tone that boomed. Making the girls jump and only Scott smirk. He looks at Candice and smiles. "Wow."

Jonathan steps in front of his girls and wife. "What do you want Hall?"

"Nothing, just completing the family bro." Scott says holding his hands up in defense.

Jonathan give him a glare before leaving and picking up Karla, who's waving goodbye to Scott. "He seems nice he was just saying hi to the girls. You don't like him?"

"Long story."

"Were you going to tell me about it?"

"Not a good time, its wrestling you wouldn't understand."

Candice watches as the girls went into the divas locker room. They wanted to see Layla and Alicia. Candice pulls her husband aside. "I thought we were keeping anything from each other John?"

"Were not look, let's talk about this later."

Candice was determined for answers. She had to go to the one person she knew would give it to her.

* * *

Layla was dropping her title tonight to Natayla. She deserves it cannot to celebrate with her backstage. The British female smiles as she saw Tommy Mercer walking up towards her. "What's up doll?"

"Everything." She smiles. Just dating nothing to serious. Her and Mercer were just friends who dated and maybe kissed. "You ready for your first pay pre view match?"

"yes, are we still on for later?"

"Sure, but can we go to the club Alicia invited me and I haven't partied with her in months and besides this will give you chance to get to know some people." Layla says

"Will _he _be there?"

Layla shrugs, she knew who Tommy was talking about. "And if he is big deal."

"He smirks. "Yeah, you're right. I'm going to watch your match." he kisses her on the forehead. "Later."

"Bye." Before Layla could look around she was alone, and she felt like she was being watched. She turns around one more time before walking to the Golloria position.

* * *

Melinda took the night off but still had an office, she knew Stephanie had a lot on her plate but at the same time Stephanie had everything under control including the women's division.

Daniel had taken the kids to see Papa Mack down the hall while Melinda got ready for the show. The knock on the door startles the former women's champion. "Candy hey."

"What's the deal with Jonathan and Scott hall? John gave them the glare from hell."

"Long story-"

Candice arches brow. "He said the same thing." She sat down on the counch. "Talk."

Melinda sighs and closes the door. "This is going to take the entire show."

"Jonathan won't tell me so…"

Melinda didn't want to revisit something as stupid as a feud with Jonathan and Hall. The red head slips on her Dior white Blazer. "Seriously Candy it was years ago and I cannot remember all the details. Jonathan and I did even really know each other until Daniel and I began dating. Other than it, it was rumors." Melinda half lied. She knew exactly why Hall and Nash had it in for Jonathan.

_Summer 95_

_Jonathan had just won his first title belt from Shawn Michaels. Melinda watch as the handsome man walk backstage with the strap and straight to interviewing. While helping her brother to his dressing room, she glances over at Jonathan who returns her stare with a wink. Her moment was distracted by Scott hall._

"_Hey Red."_

_She smiles. "Hey Hall."_

_He smiles lowering his eyes. "See something you like?"_

"_No, he's just something good to look at that's all." Melinda lied. "Just like you."_

"_I'm only off limits when your brother is around." He said in a deep tone that was actually getting Melinda a bit hot. _

"_Shawn would rip you apart if he found out you were talking to me like this Scott-"_

"_And yet, he hasn't found out now has he Red?"_

_Melinda wanted to push Scott into the wall and screw his brains out but she had to think that was so not a good idea. "Goodbye Scott."_

_Scott watches as Melinda made her way over the new champion. "John, hey congrats." Scott didn't like the competition neither did he take to kindly to Jonathan either._

_(Ends flash back)_

Melinda sighs while turning to Candice. "They just had some competition."

"What you had a thing for my Husband?"

Melinda crosses her arms. "He wasn't your husband then. What woman didn't find Jonathan attractive?"

Candice sighs, Jonathan was amazing handsome and great in bed, But that's a secret she'll keep to herself. "Okay…fine." She said removing herself from Melinda's sofa and grabbing her red classic Chanel handbag. "You think we are going to eat later?"

"Yeah, but I know Jonathan won't, he's funny like that."

Candice arches a brow. "Okay."

* * *

Daniel walks into Vince office taking a seat next to the chairman. "How are you?"

"Great."

"Great." Vince smiles. "I am dropping the title to you."

Daniels eyes widen, its years since he had the title. Only title shots. "Hell yeah! When?"

"Not sure yet, want it to be on a grand stage tho or maybe even the brand show your on. You'll be facing Brock but we have a lot of great talent here, and this title drop to Brock are going to piss a few people off especially since he just came back months ago."

"Well I'll hold the title for a short time and let guys like Randy or Morgan and that Robert Rode guy he's good too."

"Your right, but beer money they are the tag champions and the fans love them. They still have a few more until their last run." Vince said. "Well you know drill, the story writers will work you into the story asap and we'll go from there."

"Great, cool deal. Thanks Vince."

"Anytime."

* * *

Layla watches as the semi main event was taking place. Raw vs. Smackdown. It just so happens that Randy and Tommy had started things off. Randy's game has been point lately ever since his return months ago. He adapts these moves like snake almost and it was scary and sexy at the same time.

"I think I like Wade."

Layla turns her head to look to see her friend. "You serious? How did that happen-"

Alicia shakes her head. "I don't know either that or I need some. Like, I guess because he's comfort me so much lately and we've been kissing and so 'n so-"

Layla couldn't take her eyes off the screen, really Randy. "Well, go with what you feel."

Alicia arches her brow. "Wish I could take your advice, because we both know your feelings are still with Orton."

Layla finally turns to see the serious facail expression on her friend before she smile walking away.

Randy Orton had hit the Rko on Mecery and covering him 1..2..3! Stephanie's team so far was dominating Shane's. Bret couldn't help but smile every time Stephanie appeared on the monitor. Her black her pulled into a sleek ponytail and she wore black from head to toe with red shoes.

"Don't go hard man once you see her."

Bret looks over to where Nash sat. "Shut up?"

"Did you and her have fun?" He smirks.

Bret shrugs his shoulders. "Maybe, its nothing really to be said. We said hello"

"Right…" He looks to Brooke and brushes her dark locks from away her face. "Hello…is it me your looking for?" He began to sing. Brooke and Scott took in Kevin as laughter. Sometimes Bret didn't know why in the hell he was friends with these guys.

Melinda, Daniel, their kids along with Candice and her girls were in Melinda's office awaiting the match to start for Brock Lesnar and Jonathan Beretta. Melinda knew that Candice didn't know of anything that happen with her and Jonathan but deep down she felt like Candice knew something.

_95 winter_

"_I'm glad you're here with me John, I mean…seriously, my brother is out he was the only guy around here im close too."_

_Jonathan smirks. "What about dumb and dumber?"_

_She laughs. "Kevin and Scott are cool but your even cooler?"_

"_Because I am the champion?"_

_Melinda arches a brow. "Maybe?"_

_Jonathan faces the red head and former women champion before him. He looks around the catering area which had been completely cleaned out. It was just them two. "Want to go somewhere?"_

_Melinda nods. "Yeah."_

_The two found themselves in a closet. Jonathan wasn't the type for Melinda and vice versa. But he had head things and being that this was a open invitation and opportunity for him made it even better. Jonathan lowered his tights and removed his shirt along with removing Melinda's shirt._

"_You have a condom?"_

"_Not on me no." Jonathan sighs heavily._

_Melinda laughs. "Don't worry champ." She lowered herself on her knees and began to take all of Jonathan into her mouth._

_Jonathan was helpless at the rapid movement that Melinda did to his manhood. His eyes rolling back into his head, he grabs a handfull of Melinda Dark red hair. _

"_Fuck." He hisses. Jonathan hips began to thrust into the mouth of the former women's champion. "That's it Mel…fuck yes." The newest world champion hissed again. "I am going cum into your mouth."_

"_Yes…do it."_

_Jonathan releases his load and helps Melinda up from her knees. Smiling at her, Jonathan sighs. "That was…that awesome Red."_

"_Call me Mel or Melinda…"_

_Jonathan didn't ask why he couldn't call her red, he nods her head and agree. "Sure…sure..Mel."_

_That was the first time but surely wasn't the last._

_(end flashback)_

Melinda turns to her husband then watches the monitor for the main event match. It was old news, so she didn't let her thoughts roam.

Both Brock and Jonathan lock up arms and began to wrestle both men showing power of strength. Jonathan was actually glad to drop the title around this time. He wanted to spend more time at home especially with Candice. The last two years had been rough partially due to his fault but he was happy as hell to make things right with her. Karla and Carmen were growing up really fast and he didn't want to miss that either. Jonathan had Brock down and beat multiple times. The world champion decide to change things to technical putting Brock in strong holds and leg lock.

* * *

Although, Randy had his eyes on the monitor he had also had his eyes on the Crimson aka Tommy Mercer.

Who the hell does he think he his? He's not even all that. Layla baby you straight down graded yourself. Randy turns his attention back on the screen to see Brock had won the title bu hitting the F5 on Jonathan.

**Layla: Is he watching you?**

**Tommy: Yeah, he's creepy**

**Layla: I don't want you to get in trouble locker room wise because your dating me. I don't want Randy to be starting shit with you.**

**Tommy: Please, im not worried about him, I am focused on you am I seeing you later?**

**Layla: Maybe**

**Randy: Where are you?**

Layla sighs before replying to Randys message.

**Layal: The arena duh**

**Randy: Don't be cute, I need to talk to you**

**Layla: No you don't**

**Randy: Yes the hell I do **

**Layla: I am meeting with Tommy later**

**Randy: ….Your fucking point? Didn't know you were into Gingers. But I think he's got a shot at getting some ass from you than Kofi**

**Layla: Asshole, you are asshole**

**Tommy: What?**

**Layla: That's wasn't meant for you Tommy, sorry**

**Tommy: Is he texting you?**

Tommy looks down the lockers to see Randy sitting on the bench texting on his phone. Tommy gets up to walk over to Randy.

"Orton, stop texting my girl."

The locker room got quite and Orton smirks on his face. "Your girl?"

"Yeah, Layla."

Randy laughs. "Okay…I guess your going to stop me-"

"You don't want none of this Orton."

"Randy."

Randy holds his hands up towards Wade letting him know that he wont attack Tommy for being stupid. As the entire locker room watches the two men, Randy grabs his bags and before walking past Tommy he leans in. " You whine and dine her all you want, but you'll never get to taste or feel her flesh."

Turning redder than his hair. Tommy, let Randy walk away without harm and getting into a fight over a woman. Smirking, he shakes his head. _Well see about that._


	6. Chapter 6 Getting what I want

Season 3 episode 6 You know I always get what I want right?

Tampa, FL

Daniel in the last few weeks, spent time away from home due to his training becoming world champion. Papa Mack was his trainer and she was happy to hear that papa was doing well. On the other hand, Scott Snake Hall was still lingering around the company. Why, she had no clue. Bret was being introduced this month for WrestleMania and she couldn't be happier. Both Scott and Kevin could just leave. On the other hand, that left Brooke. Melinda knew both Kevin and Scott had already left their imprint on her, but she couldn't ignore the fact that she could wrestle and was hungry. Rolling her eyes she emailed Shane, Vince and Stephanie her application, and video.

As Daniel ends his training at the gym, he smiles at Papa Mack. "Glad you're training me man for another round."

"Who else would I share my secrets with?" Papa said laughing.

"Jonathan?"

"You're a bit better than him." Papa laughs. "I love you both though like you were my sons."

Daniel reaches for his phone to see there was a text from Scott.

**Scott: You done training? 1:02pm**

**Daniel: Almost, will hit you up later 1:13 pm**

**Scott: Yeah, do that, want to have some fun before I leave one last ride the Band is back together. 1:19 pm**

Daniel laughs and looks at Papa Mack. "Scott is a riot."

Papa takes a seat next to Daniel. "Hall?"

"Yeah."

"You guys got back re connected or something?" Papa Mack asks.

Daniel takes the towel and pats his face. "Yeah, I believe for the WrestleMania thing, just to add something to Bret being inducted."

"You don't need to be around that."

Daniel arches a brow. "Seriously you sound like Melinda-"

"Misery loves company Daniel. And I am going to leave you with that." Papa Mack says. "Scott Hall the wrestler, amazing should have held the title before Nash- Scott Hall the man-"

Daniel knew Scott had his issues, but Daniel knew better now. There was nothing that is going to take Daniel down that road again. "Listen, it's harmless, he can't even drink-"

Papa Mack gave his protégé' a look. "Well, if you say so. I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

Tommy decides to stay an extra day in Miami, it was his day off and a day at the beach with Layla was awesome. "I really like you."

Layla smiles. "I like you too."

"So tell me something, since we like each other." He kisses her shoulder. "What about we head back to your place, and let me cook you your favorite dish naked."

Layla laughs. "That sounds nice but a bit too fast."

"Sorry."

Layla smiles at him. "No worries, you didn't know."

"I do know, I know he hurt you. I won't do that." Tommy says. "You're an awesome girl Layla."

Layla knew this, but she agreed with Tommy by nodding her head. "Let's go get ice cream." As she grabs a hold of his hand, Layla couldn't help but think about Randy. Yeah he had hurt her, in a very bad way. But she loved him; she was still in love with that asshole Orton. But Layla wouldn't let him win, she couldn't.

* * *

Scott and Daniel headed to a local sports bar, the place full of happy hour people. Fans and people who just wanted to mess with Scott and Daniel. Scott missed this, he really did. He knew he couldn't be back in the ring like he use to but the fans, the admiration and the women the parties, the pills and rock start treatment made him live out his past.

_94 Spring_

_After is ladder match with Shawn Michaels , Scott hall goes back to his hotel room and crashes on the bed, and on the other bed was Shawn Michaels._

"_Hey Shawn."_

"_What Raz?"_

"_Your heart still beating?" Scott asks._

"_Hold on…yeah."_

_Scott reaches out to his friend. "Here take some of this."_

_Daniels enters the hotel room to see Shawn using drugs and Scott lying flat on his back in the bed. "You guys ready?"_

_Scott looks up at Daniel. "You look high man, Vince will kill you-"_

_Daniel laughs. "He doesn't know-"_

"_Where's Body?" Shawn asks with a smirk on his face._

"_Down the hall sleep why?" Daniel makes a face he never understood why Shawn had always ask that when he was around. _

_Shawn then burst into laughter. "Nothing, I am about to wash up." Striping down he walks into the bathroom leaving a trail of his wrestling gear. _

_Scott laughs. "He's silly. You hanging with me tonight?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_This should be fun."_

_end flash back_

Scott smiles at Daniel. "So we really haven't had time to catch up. I know you and Red got a little boy."

"Yeah, he's three he's awesome look just like me and Melinda, and our daughter is doing great in school too. What about Cody and Cass?"

Scott nods his head. "Cody is great, I am actually training him. Cass wants to sing."

"That's great you're back in their life."

"Yeah, too bad I embarrass my kids without thinking." Scott mumbles.

Daniel pats him hard on the bad. "Dude, kids are cruel. I'm pretty sure their parents aren't perfect either."

"Yeah." Scott takes a drink of water. "It was nice talking to you bor."

"Same here, it's getting late, want to see my kids before they go to bed."

Scott smiles. "Understood, later."

* * *

Jacksonville, Fl

Candice watches as both Karla and Carmen slept on the cream sectional with their father. He had spent mostly all day with them around the house. Pulling her brown hair into a bun, Candice hears Jonathan phone rings. She answers.

"Hello?"

"Oh, hey Candi."

Candice's arches a brow and looks at the phone. "Hey, who's this?"

"It's Tasha, Jonathan around?"

"Yes, but he's sleep with the girls right now."

"Can you tell him to give me a call? Shane wants him to call him in regards to a six month tour and promo for his book and I need to go over tour dates with him as well."

Candice arches a brow. "Okay, sure." ending the phone call with the WWE lead PR, Jonathan walks into the kitchen. "What's up." He notices his wife hold his phone. "Who's that?"

"It's your phone, you have the white one remember." She said sliding his IPhone to him. "It was Tasha, and Shane wanted to know something about a promo and book tour. I didn't know you were writing a book."

Jonathan sighs. "Babe, It's in the works really I haven't started on it. But yes I do plan on writing a book but not under WWE contract. I want this book to be real sort of like a diary. From the little poor boy in Denver who walked around in robes interdicting Ric Flair, busting moves on my friends while mocking Papa Mack to the rookie, all the way to meeting my beautiful wife and kids. I don't want things to edit out."

Candice felt her husband's hands cupping her face. "Oh."

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing, it's just that six month tour thing . I just really want to spend more time with you. That's all-"

"I drop the belt for a reason. I am not about to go anywhere no time soon."

Candice smiles at her handsome husband. "Yeah."

"Yeah, but the girls are sleep and I can go to the bedroom."

The Burnett smiles at her husband. "Follow me."

Jonathan was thinking about writing a book yes, but the tour was something he had to think about. The WWE was going to give him a huge deal, it's not like he needed the money outside of WWE Jonathan's business and investments were bless and doing great. His family and the girls he loved the most, his daughter and wife didn't want for anything. But he loved the business, he loved his fans, but maybe the former champion needed to stay low for a while, at least until after WrestleMania.

* * *

Philadelphia, Pa

Backstage, Stephanie finally had gone through her entire stack of papers and the work. She was glad that Melinda had done her duties right in regards to the women's division. Nattie had been a great pick for the women's title belt. Another file came over for Brooke Adams, she read over her profile and took in a stare and the brown beauty.

"She's gorgeous." Stephanie said in an almost breathless tone.

"Not as gorgeous as you."

Stephanie looks up and Bret Hart leaning against the door frame of her backstage office. "Come in." she says leaning against her leather chair. "Take a seat."

"How are you?"

"Great and you?" Stephanie says still having butterflies in her tummy. "I missed you."

"I missed you." Bret said.

Stephanie's face drops in frown. "I don't think you did. Not as much as you say."

"Now why would you say that?"

"Because you never did what you'd told me you do-"

"Still have a gurge I see." Bret laughs.

Stephanie sighs. "I loved you Bret."

"Stephanie, you were 17, I was still married at the time to-"

"Yeah, I know, I know all that. Then when you did finally drop her you went on dated Sasha and married her. By the way, does she know you here in my office every chance you get?"

Bret arches a brow. "Seriously, you knew we couldn't be together, I wanted to be with you though-"

"No…no no you didn't because if you did Bret…we'd be together."

Bret runs a hand through his now graying hair. He looks at the young female in front of him. "Look at me, Stephanie…no matter what you think. I still have a special place in my heart for you Stephanie. Our…event would have ruined your reputation and I would have been in jail. That running away to Mexico dream you had wouldn't last long before Vince came looking for you and killed me with his bare hands."

Stephanie knew he was right, but that didn't mean shit to her. "Your accompany your niece out to ringside tonight." She turns away from him changing the subject.

Bret shakes his head. "That's it? That's all you have to say?"

Stephanie arches a brow. "There's nothing to say…see you around Hart." She was going to make him pay, but she needed to apologize to Hunter, big time.

* * *

Melinda didn't want to be near the arena tonight, instead she headed to a restaurant that was low key and watched Raw from a private table. The red head checks up on her kids and places an order: Red wine and shrimp nachos_. Yum it tastes almost like Red Lobsters._

"Now what does a fine, sexy woman like you doing here all by yourself?"

Melinda sighs at the familiar voice that came from behind her. "Nash."

"Nash." He says taking a seat. "You're still in love with Nachos huh?"

"How did you find me?" _Really how did he find me?_

"I know you Mel, you forgot. You were my valet for three years and your Shawn's sister. I know you. Philly you never liked this town and plus you were avoiding me and Scott. By the way, what's up with Brooke with getting in the company?"

Melinda couldn't believe this guy. _He's still so bold._ "Stephanie's handling everything, I am off until after WrestleMania buddy."

Kevin grabs a nacho. "Sure." He watches as Melinda closed her eyes and held her jaw. "What's wrong?"

"Sharp pain, that's all. It went away." Melinda says drinking water.

Kevin wanted to say something but he decides not too. He didn't want to cross the line, not just yet.

_Summer of 97_

"_Dude you left, what you wanted her to do stick around?"_

_Kevin looks over to Shawn. "Daniel Carter? Seriously though? She's too good for him Shawn."_

"_It is what the fuck it is man. What are you going to do about it?"_

"_I am in love with her. She's going to be mine either way. I can't believe he did that to her!" Kevin voice booming._

"_You're not the only one upset okay. How the fuck you think I feel that's my sister in there."_

_(end flashback)_

Kevin kept his stare on the female. Her now darker red hair, tan skin, navy blue maxi halter dress complements well her. Kevin stares at her longing to just kiss her full natural lips.

"What?" Melinda asks in annoyance with Kevin's stare.

"You do know I always get what I want right?"

Melinda arches a brow. "Kevin, get over yourself…bills on you." Kevin watches as she leaves. Smiling, he knew he was going to successed. He was a man on mission with a plan. Now all he have to do it….is wait.

Hunter lay asleep in his penthouse until he heard the door knocking. He looks at his Sterling watch; it was 3:33 am. "Who in the fuck?" He grunts slipping on his pajama pants.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"You won't answer my calls." Stephanie says.

"Because I had a reason too. Can we talk in the morning, come back-

Stephanie stops the door. "I am sorry."

Hunter. "Fine, you're cool. Now can we-"

"Let me spend the night, no funny stuff I promise." Stephanie said. "I just want to make sure we do talk in the morning."

Hunter eyes finally adjusted to the light. He really didn't care what Stephanie was talking about he just wanted to get back into the bed. "Come on, you get the couch."

Stephanie laughs. "Okay, I deserve that."

* * *

Philadelphia, Pa

Randy watches Layla and Mercer talk before separating into their rental cars. This would be a super show so Randy had time on his side to pursue Layla back into his arms, back into his bed. He still was in love with her. Before Layla knew it in one swift moment, she was snatch by a pair of strong arms. Her brown eyes came in contact with Randy's blue ones.

She didn't understand how always seem to… did all that. "What the fuck-" He kisses her and Layla kisses him back. Moaning into his mouth, Randy lifts Layla up on the wall. "R-Randy stop." her body was betraying her. "Fuck." Layla pulls him closer to her.

"Tell me what you want baby." Randy said holding Layla up and grinding his manhood between her legs. She felt everything, Layla had on leggings, black tank top, black leather jacket and gray UGG boots.

"You want me to slide my sweats down and slide into you?"

He moans into her ear while still grinding her against the wall. Randy was never much for cloth burning but he had to get a point across to both Layla and that red ginger. He licks Layla's earlobe. "He can't fuck you like me Layla…remember that." And like that, Randy places the former women's champion on her feet and walks back towards his rental truck. Layla makes a face in anger. "You son of a bitch!" she hiss walking back towards her SUV. Her panties were wett and she was hot and bothered, Layla couldn't believe Randy did that. Layla wanted Randy, she did, meaning she had to break things off with Mercer.

"Damn you Orton."

**This chapter was either long or too much but whatever lol. I just wanted the main characters to be involved in every episode. And was it just me or was that last part with Randy and Layla hot… ttyl**


	7. Chapter 7 Are youSerious?

Season 3 episode 7 Are you…Serious?

Miami, Fl

"Think we should tell Randy and Layla were dating?"

Alicia arches a brow. "Dating?"

Wade smiles cupping her face. "Yeah, I mean…we've been intimate for months now."

_Shit_. Alicia sits up on the bed. _This was a mistake, she shouldn't have lead Wade on_. "Yeah, your right. So were dating?"

"You tell me love." Wade says. "I mean nothing was confirm but we've did everything but sex-"

"Alicia, you got any skin milk or something this almond milk shit doesn't go with my corn pops-What the hell is this?"

"Randy why are you here?" Wade says sitting up straight on Alicia's bed.

"I have a key, why are you? Ya'll fucking?" Orton says tilting his head to the side.

"No." They both said.

Randy gives both friends a stare. "Okay, I am going back into my room."

"You didn't tell me you were living here." Wade says.

"Funny, because my friends didn't tell me they knockin' each other boots." Randy turns walking away leaving both Alicia and Wade there.

"This should be fun." Alicia mumbles.

* * *

Tampa, FL

Daniel had been training so intense with Papa Mack and Jonathan even decides to join in. He invited Brock down to have a training session and it was cool to see that the young man had actually calm down. No doubt he's a beast in the ring, but at the end of the day people's body was on the line. 5am to 9 the training was over and both Daniel and Brock said their goodbyes.

"Man you still got it."

Daniel smiles to see Scott standing over there. "Hey!"

Papa Mack by that time removes himself from Daniel presents and exits out the ring.

"Have a doctor's appointment at noon. Barb is taking me."

"Everything okay Mack?" Scott's deep voice asks.

"Yeah, yeah."

"Be sure to tell me the update Mack, and I' ll call you around 5. Melinda is cooking dinner too."

Papa Mack smiles. "Okay, looking forward to it."

As the Hall a Famer leaves the training arena, Scott smiles at Daniel. "So what's new?"

"Everything freaking thing, I have to get back into this mindset of training, doing more promos. Good thing all this happen after I saw both my kids walk." He laughs.

"Yeah, feeling sore? What you're like 80 now?" Scott laughs.

"Funny, 39 asshole. But yeah, sore and etc-"

"Here-"

Daniel looks down at Scotts hand then back at Scott. "Fuck no man."

"It helped you out since the last time. Exactly what are you doing now?"

"Nothing, I've been a bit part-time really-Vince is giving me a shot and to have that shit in my system no dice." (Daniel phones rings) "Hello…hey baby."

As he walks away, Scott places a few Samoans into Daniels water. (Not sure if these things dissolve or not but just play along)

"Later, man Cody just called. And my bad, I didn't mean anything by it."

Daniel nods his head reaching for his water. "Cool, alright. I am going to get home. Got dinner with the kids and wife."

Scott watches as Daniel leaves and he shakes his head. "I maybe shouldn't have done that."

* * *

Miami, FL

There was a change of plans, Melinda and Layla got together and planned a pre Valentine's day dinner in Miami. This was a the few time that the wrestlers were off and had time to get together with each other.

Layla hair was in curls and she wore a pink and white stripe dress. Her pink shoes compmelnted her legs. Tommy wore a red dress shirt and black slacks. Wade and Alicia walks in hand and hand.

"Uh oh, what is this?" Melinda smiles.

"We're dating." Wade says looking down at Alicia with dreamy eyes.

Alicia had on a white mimi dress and gold Jimmy Choo sandals. "Yay, we are." She plastered a fake smile on her face.

Then the most fashionable couple came through. "Uh oh there goes the label whores." Melinda says after lighting the candle. "Candice!"

Candice and Jonathan were matching colors which were white. Candice had on a long white arm sleeved gown with a long split in the middle, her heels were the red Christian Loubotuins pointed spikes with a red YSL clutch. Jonathan had on a white suit with a Ralph Lauren Polo underneath. His black Hermes belt and red loafers from Ralph Lauren as well. Jonathan hugs Melinda. "Where's Carter?"

"He's in the bathroom throwing up or something. He's been like that since he got back this morning."

Daniel felt hot and his stomach was weak. He splash water on his face and on drank some too. The knock on the door startled him. "What Melinda?"

"It's not Melinda it's me." Jonathan says walking in with his hands inside of his pockets. "What the hell is going on?"

"Nothing, just had a bug or something." Daniel says. He looks through the medicine cabinet and takes the toothpaste and mouthwash to freshen his breath. Jonathan watches as he Daniel tucks in his black dress red dress shirt and adjust his white blazer. "Want to take a bathroom pic and post it?"

Daniel looks at his friend. "Huh? I just got done puking my guts out."

"Come on?" Jonathan poses while Daniel smiles. "Bam! Instagram and Tweet bitch." He looks at his friend. "You ready?"

"Yeah."

Melinda was in the bedroom making sure her dress and everything was right. With gold accessories and heels from Tom Ford, Melinda's red dress made all her features stand out. With her red hair in a bun, Melinda decides to put a few more bobbi pins to make sure it didn't fall.

"You look amazing baby." Daniel said wrapping his arms around her from behind. "Can I fuck you right now?"

"What a way to charm the girl, let's eat." Melinda attempts to walk away but Daniels grabs her roughly. "Oww, shit babe."

"Sorry."

Melinda stares at her husband. Shit was feeling too familiar to her. She looks into his eyes. "Are you…are you on something? Where you around Scott?"

"No, no I was with Papa Mack and John and Brock training."

Melinda arches a brow, she grabs his hand. "Let's eat now."

**Alicia: We are about to eat, where are you? 7:42pm**

**Randy: Outside 8:00pm**

**Alicia: Hurry up 8:05pm**

"We are going to start without his ass, the sun is about to set." Jonathan says aloud.

"You can't start without me." Randy says walking in with Eve Torres on his arms.

Layla mouth drops open, Alicia quickly pushes her chin up. "Stop that."

"Eve Fucking Torres? Seriously?" Layla whispers.

Eve Torres was a fashion model and a mini celebrity in Miami. The Latin Vixen had a red dress on and Black Padra pumps with a black Chanel clutch. "Hello everyone." She spoke softly as Randy pulls out her seat.

Everyone greets her, Randy wore all black from head to toe. "What Randy no Valentine's day colors anywhere?" Melinda teases him.

"Sure do, Red loafers. Want to be like Jonathan as much as I can." He laughs looking over at the ledged.

"Yeah right." Jonathans laughs. "Daniel, we got 1166 likes."

Daniel just stares at his friend. "You need help."

* * *

The seating was arranged perfectly, almost. Since Papa Mack and Barb couldn't make it to Miami, there were ten people. Wade, Alicia, Layla, Tommy, Melinda and Daniel. Across the table Eve, Randy, Jonathan and Candice.

The scenery was on the roof top of a Miami nightclub/restaurant. Layla had got the idea and brought it to Melinda and it was perfect to get everyone to come in time. White with Red table cloth along with candles, heart candies and flower petals.

The meal came out with choices of chicken, fish and steak, salads, and brown or white rice. Wine and drinks soon followed. Layla watches and Randy attention was on Eve the entire time.

"I really like your tattoos." She says.

"I got something else you really like too." He spoke in a deep rumble.

Jonathan had his attention on his wife and in her ear.

"Am I making you wett?"

"Jonathan eat your food." Candice blushes.

"I can eat you." He kisses her on the cheek.

Melinda really didn't want to have anything to do with Daniel right at the moment. Something was off, and she knew it. "You like the food baby?"

"Yeah, but this is the best tasting salad ever. You have to try it." He said taking the fork in putting it to her mouth. "Good?"

She nods. "Yeah, it is."

"I have a surprise for you later."

Layla turns to Tommy. "Oh yea, I don't like surprise."

"Too bad." He kisses her on the cheek, and places a hand on her thigh.

Randy kisses Eve on the hand and a quick peck on the lips and excuses himself to make a phone call.

Moments had pass actually minute's and Layla seemed like she was the only person looking for Randy. Candice and Eve had gotten into a conversation with each other. Daniel and Jonathan were giving Wade and Tommy advice and information on Wrestling, Alicia and Melinda were also having a conversation.

**Randy: Come meet me in my truck right now 10:33pm**

* * *

The former women's champion leaves, hopefully unnoticed. She found her way to Randy's black Range Rover and closes the door. He stares at her.

"What do you want?" She said.

"The same thing you do." He said huskily. "Come here."

"Randy stop." She said. "H-how do I know you're not going to leave me again?" She finally ask. It was one question she had to know the answer. Layla played around with the idea of her and Randy getting back together. But Layla never have she imaged of them hooking back up like this…in his SUV.

Their foreheads touch each other. "I won't, I promise. It's just you- all about you. I promise. Give me another chance Layla. I am in love with you. You changed me in some many ways than one."

Layla couldn't fight it, she just couldn't. She went from having a major crush on him, to dating Randy and to taming him. He won the battle but she won the war, and his heart. She kisses him passionately, Layla then hops on his lap on the driver seat. Randy cups her breast while removing the one arm strap from her dress. It soon began to rain lightly. This was so wrong but so right at the same. Her breast fell freely giving Randy the view he wanted. He taps the button to move the seat back and lean it back so he can watch her ride him when the time is ready.

Layla's body has never felt so relax. Their body was made for each other, there was no doubt about that. It's been almost a year for the both of them since being intimate. She'd let Kofi go down on her and play with her that's about as close as he got. But Randy had her entire mind body and soul.

"Fuck, I missed this." He hisses.

Layla felt his hardness beneath her, the diva was wett she raises up her dress. Her panties she slid to side only to have Randy rip them. "Randy!"

"What? I'll buy you another pair." He said unbuckling his belt and sliding down his pants. His hard member sticking straight up. It was dark but Layla had a good memory of beautiful it was.

"I want my mouth on it." She moans.

Randy nods his head with a sly smirk on his face. "Later, I need to feel that pussy again."

He slides into her and it fits perfectly. Randy pulls Layla closer to him hugging the female in his tattooed covered arms while he thrust inside of her. "Fuck I missed you baby."

Layla moans. "I love you."

The rain began to pour down even harder, soon thunder came. Randy 6'4 frame had to adjust, he wish it was a bed but then again it didn't matter he was with the girl he loved the most. He decides to lift his left leg up on the arm rest to give Layla room enough to ride him. "That's it…that's it."

Everyone even Eve felt sorry for Tommy. Her and Randy weren't serious, she knew what the deal was. Everyone knew exactly what had happen or what was happening. Neither of them we're answering their phones.

Jonathan grabs Candice by the hand. "We're going to get a room tonight here, we'll talk to you guys later… Happy Valentine's day…I guess." Candice stares at him. "Not cool."

After the dinner ends, Tommy had left, he went outside through the garage. Didn't even bother to look for Layla. He liked Layla but not enough to be made an ass of in front of everyone. Tommy sees a black Range Rover pulls in a few spaces from him, It was them. Layla gets out and adjust her dress and Randy did the same. He kisses her and cups her ass at the same time. "I love you."

"I love you. What about Eve?"

"What about her? She was just here to make you jealous. Look like it worked." Randy smirks.

Layla's phone

**Tommy: Where are you babe? Everything okay? 11:00pm**

**Melinda: You both are going to hell for this! 11:05pm**

**Alicia: That's fucked up lhh! 11:15pm**

**Tommy: Babe? 11:15pm**

Randy's Phone

**Melinda: You both are going to hell for this! 11:05pm**

**Wade: LOL ROTFLMFAO! 11:03pm**

**Daniel: Savages! I feel so bad for this kid 11:12pm**

**Alicia: That's fucked up lhh! 11:15**

* * *

Daniel couldn't sleep for shit, he decides to go to the bar and order something to drink. He'd hardly drink as a matter of fact. His body felt relax but at the same time, different.

"What did you do to me?"

"Daniel, what it's like 3 in the morning." He asks moaning.

"Don't fuck with me Scott. I can't sleep, I've been throwing up. That shit hadn't happen since-"

"But how does your body feel, feels great huh?"

Daniel couldn't believe what this motherfucker was saying. "Are you fucking serious?"

"I felt bad for doing it my bad. Your body at the gym that day-"

Daniel couldn't believe him. "I had your back Scott, I had your fucking back and you decided to put something…is that why you had my water bottle you sick fuck?"

"You were in pain, didn't-"

"This isn't the 90's anymore man. When are you going to stop living out in the past man. Your 52 fuck years old!"

Scott sat silent on the phone. "You need any more?"

**LOL after typing and re reading this chapter over…Randy and Layla's scene was so messed up I should have named it another title but im toning down my cursing. But still this entire chapter summed up in words. Jaw dropping that's F'ed Up! **


	8. Chapter 8 Lies

Season 3 Episode 8 Lies

Tampa, Fl

Melinda stayed up until 3 am. Daniel had not made it home. He was supposed to be at Papa Mack's for whatever reason. What was worse was that Mack was not answering his phone; it went straight to voicemails every time. The redhead didn't want to bother Jonathan, and Candice we're out in Aspen for their wedding anniversary. The only person that came to mind, who knew about the situation was the last person she wanted to contact.

"Hello?" A deep groggy voice answered.

"Kevin, it's me Melinda."

"What's the matter baby?" Kevin says still sleepy but then again that's how he's always talk when his body was relax. No matter what the issue could be, Kevin would drop everything for Melinda in heart beat.

"Kevin, have you talked to Daniel?" Stupid question though.

"Now what kind of question is that, you know we don't have each other's number? We're not exactly friends Red... you know that."

Melinda sighs. "Stop calling me Red first off, and secondly I haven't talked to him since 11pm tonight. He also been acting weird lately-"

"Has he put his hands on you?" Kevin questioned the former women's champion in a serious tone; Kevin's tone that almost brought shiver through Melinda's entire body.

"N-no he- hasn't." Melinda didn't want to think or remember how Daniel uses to be in the past with his…after school actives with Scott Hall.

"Maybe he just needs some air baby. Daniel is going for the belt again." Kevin says trying to claim her down so he can get back to sleep.

"Oh bullshit, we have a huge ass house with plenty of rooms for him to get some air." Melinda sighs.

She was right, although Kevin never been inside of Melinda and Daniel's home in Tampa. Daniel could have gone in the backyard to get some air. "So what you want me to do? Fucking find him or something?"

"I want you to tell Scott to back off or I'll kill him." Melinda was more than serious.

Kevin didn't like the tone Melinda was feeding him. "I'll give him the heads up."

Ending the conversation, Kevin knew exactly where Daniel was...somewhere with Scott or somewhere in the state of Florida; but he wasn't about to tell Melinda that information.

Going back to sleep with a smile on his face Kevin sighs.

"Almost there."

* * *

Miami, Fl

Randy awoke up next day to the latte colored skin of Layla wrapped inside of his now tattooed covered arms. With a tired look on her pretty, she deserve to sleep in this morning she had a long night. Randy smirks to himself thinking about last night. While removing himself from the bed and walking over to the couch to place on his black sweats, and head towards the balcony. Layla's cell phone rings and he answers it.

"Hello?" Randy says.

The person sighs on the other end. "So you're answering her phone now?"

"Of course I am...why are you calling my woman's phone ginger?" Randy asks.

"She said we can still be friends, despite her cheating on me then breaking up with me-"

"Too bad I don't allow her to have male friends that I don't like." Randy says.

"You can't control her Randy-"

"I believe I can, I gave it to her good in my truck while she was on a date with you...are you guys together?" Randy cockiness had somewhat toned down, but he could sure be that asshole whenever he felt that need for it to be interjected.

Tommy shakes his head, getting pissed off even talking to his arrogant ass. Its official he hated this guy. Tommy sighs. "Tell her I said hello."

Randy mocks Tommys sighs. "Maybe... I won't." Ending the phone call, Randy places Layla phone back on the charger. The diva was wide awaked once Randy came back in wearing nothing but sweat pants. "Hey baby, who was that?"

"Your ex." He says starring at her. "Why is he still calling you?"

"I feel like shit for doing that to him. Randy we talked about this-"

"You are so nice." He laughs pulling her closer to him. "I love you."

"I am in love you."

"Show me then." Randy says backing up from the former Women's champion. She smiles pulling down his sweats to expose his already hard member. He tosses head back to Layla took him into his mouth.

* * *

Cleveland, OH (Smackdown)

Daniel did finally come home and he was with Papa Mack, but after that he engaged in other things finally making home around 3:45 am. Papa Mack wasn't in the best shape. Daniel had told him to slow down on the training and to stay at home with Barbra. After seeing Stephanie, Daniel walked into his private locker room where Melinda was checking her emails. The tension been thick ever since he got home that night a few days ago.

"Baby?"

She looks up. "Sup?"

Daniel takes a seat next to her. Melinda's head falls on the shoulder of her husband. "I was just..thinking we could do something before the show starts."

Melinda smiles. "Like what?"

"Fucking you… duh."

* * *

Stephanie had not heard from Brett in weeks and she liked it that way. on the other hand Shane didn't really care for her attack antics that she planted on him a few months ago on Raw. The heiress knew Shane had something up his sleeve but didn't know what. With Wrestlemania being next week in Arizona, Stephanie had nigger things to deal with than an emotional manner. She decides to put Daniel into the match as a three way draw. Shane and her father all went over the match up for Wrestlemania.

**Main Event World title**

Brock Lesnar w/ Paul Hayman vs. Jonathan Beretta w/Matt Morgan vs. Chase Carter (Daniel)

**I quit match**

Alberto Del Rio vs Edge vs. John Cena

**Intercontinental title match**

Cody Rhodes vs. (c) Wade Barrette

**Singles no holds barred match**

Randy Orton vs. Mick Foley

**Women's title match**

Nataylia (c) vs. Tamia

**Tag Team title Match**

Beer Money INC. vs The Miz and Christian (c)

**Singles**

John Cena vs. Ken Kennedy

**Four way fatal Women's contender match**

Layla vs. Alicia vs. Melina vs Beth Phoenix

* * *

This is the complete line up along with the special performance by Lana Morgan with Kelly Rowland singing the national at them.

Stephanie looks at her father, then Shane. "Is there anything else?"

"No! Great line up's so far. Think we should have Bret stand out there with Nattie, also are any surprise attacks?" Shane said looking at Stephanie.

"Only if he wants too." Vince said ignoring both Shane and Stephanie remarks towards each other. "come in." Vince yells. "Mercer, hey."

"Hello, I'm lucky i have all three of you here. i was only looking for Shane."

"Sit down, have a seat. What can we do for you?" Vince says.

"I want to ask for my release. As you know Layla and I dated for a while, the way things ended, now she's with him I can't, be around really-"

"You know Randy is on Smackdown." Stephanie says.

"Yes, yes I know but Layla and I are on Raw and I just don't want to be bothered or anything by backstage stupid shit… ya know?"

"How about this, because really, I like you dude. I think you're very talented." Shane turns to Stephanie. "What do you think about bringing someone back to accompany Crimson here?"

She arches a brow. "Like who?"

"I hope you're not talking about who I think you are." Vince says. "No, hell no."

"Dad think about it, they have history." Shane moves in on his father. "Ratings, really there's no script needed at all. Mostly everyone knew that Layla and Randy was an item but now they are back together."

"Shane you're playing with fire." Stephanie spats. "I'm leaving, you're making me sick."

Tommy sits there clueless to what is going on. "I don't want any drama with Orton; it won't be pretty if this ends out badly."

Vince could tell Tommy was serious. Randy is crazy and is willing to hurt anyone if someone messed with any person that's close to him. Vince turns to Tommy. "Let's talk after WrestleMania okay, Wednesday my office in Standford."

"Alright...sure."

* * *

The Hall of fame ceremony had just begun. Bret Hart was being inducted Scott Hall and Kevin Nash. Hall didn't show but Nash did. As he was backstage, his eyes lands on Melinda. Her black long split on the side dress and red hair straight with bangs made her look more gorgeous than any Hollywood actress. As she was talking to Tara, Kevin interrupts.

"Gorgeous, Gorgeous and more gorgeous." Kevin deep voice rumbles making Tara blush."Can you excuse us Tara?"

"Yes." Before she left, Kevin takes her hand and kisses it.

"Thank you for being such a...lady."

Melinda couldn't help but roll her eyes and smile at the same time. Kevin had game and charm all rolled into one along with the looks to match. This made him a dangers man

"What do you need to talk to me for Nash?" Both are smiling at each other.

"Well, Scott isn't here. I made sure of that."

She hugs him. "Thank you."

"But despite any fact Melinda, Daniel is going to do what Daniel is going to do-"

"He's not like that anymore." Melinda says.

Kevin facial expression was unreadable. "Okay, but you know who to call if something happens."

Melinda smiles before walking away to take her seat in the front row next to her husband.

* * *

The after party soon got started after the Hall of Fame ceremony. Candice and Jonathan arrived late although the event was right down the street from the arena. Interviews and pictures were taken for and with some of the luck fans.

"John! John can I get picture?"

Jonathan walks over towards the youngster ignoring the mangers of the red carpeted walk for the wrestlers. "Come here kid, what's your name?"

"Ricky."

"Ricky huh?" Jonathan smiles and the little brown haired boy. "Cute name kid." He takes a picture with the little boy by picking him up and posing for his mom in front of the camera. And also taking a picture of himself and Ricky on his cell phone. "You mind if I tweet this picture?" The mom nods yes and Jonathan gives Ricky a high five.

"You're my favorite wrestler." Ricky yells.

"Your my favorite fan where are you two from?" Jonathan asks.

"No, where from Dallas, I drove. Ricky always wanted to meet you. We finally got a chance to." Ricky moms says.

Jonathan places his hands in the slacks of his Dolce and Gabanna black slacks. "Yeah? Where you guys staying?"

"Dealan Inn. We only stayed for tonight; we couldn't afford tickets to the show."

"It's was nice meeting you champ."

Jonathan above everyone knew that place was a dump. Jonathan sees Tasha talking into an earpiece to him whispers in his ear and signals for the family to enter the ropes.

"This is Tasha; she's going to take care of you guys on me okay? There's an extra room booked here at this hotel plus backstage passes for you two so you can stay for WrestleMania."

Ricky couldn't do anything but jump into his hero's arm. "Thank you!"

Candice watched her husband interaction with the little boy. "You make friends everywhere you go?"

"I think so yeah." he says wrapping his arm around her.

Candice notices the look in his eyes. "What?"

"Nothing, at least not now." Jonathan decides to tell thought that are roaming around his head later.

* * *

Daniel had excuse himself from the party. Melinda had a few drinks in her and Ivory along with a few of her other friends had made it to the party. Daniel arrived in room 3311 the soon to be champion walks past the man watching television and heads straight to the table. Daniel takes a snort of the power along with pouring him a shot of Jack Daniels.

"Fuck!" Daniel yells as the system of cocaine hit through his body.

"Too strong?" Scott laughs at him. "Just like old times."

"Fuck you Scott." Daniel pops three pills in his mouth.

As Scott was about to walk over towards him, he falls face first onto the floor. Daniel takes another snort and laughs. "Come on get up...seriously. Scott?...Scott?"

Melinda finds Jonathan finally after searching for Daniel for which seem like hours.

"Where is Daniel, have you seen him?"

"No sweetheart…." Jonathan says. "How long ago he's been gone?"

"A while, I am tipsy but I know what's around me."

Jonathan pulls Melinda's close to him. "He went to go take a piss, everyone is here tonight. Take a chill relax girl. Daniel is fine."

"You need to come see Nora (Molly) she's pregnant ahh! Come rub her belly bump." Melinda didn't have a time to a say no, the small yet muscular Jacqueline pulled the former female wrestler to the other side of the room.

Jonathan feels his phone vibrates through his pockets.

**Daniel: COME TO ROOM 3311! HELP 11:11**

"Shit Daniel." Jonathan grunts.

**Jonathan: Be right back, had to talk to Vince and Daniel about something 11:12pm**

**Candice: K 11:14pm**

* * *

Tommy finally caught Layla alone she was standing on balcony alone starring at the desert. "He gave you some breathing room huh?"

"He had something to take care with Stephanie." Layla says. "I never did apologize-"

Tommy holds his hands up to her. "No, don't. It's...I'm okay."

Layla sighs. "I have never done that to anyone before. It was a shitty thing to do."

"No one can't change the past so, forget about it. I'm pretty sure I deserved it some point in time during my life." Tommy says taking a dip of his Coke and Jack (not sure if he drinks but he looks like a jack and cola kind of guy). "I really liked you Lay, but I don't think I can around here much longer. I got a deal for TNA. I ask for my release."

Layla crosses her arms. "Oh, Tomorrow your last day?"

"Not sure yet. Vince told me to sit still until Wednesday."

"Where you go I am pretty sure it will be amazing." She hugs him and Tommy's body responded back instantly. "Can I ask you what my surprise was that I fucked up?"

He chuckles. "Me and you at the most amazing hotel in Miami. Everything romantically done up just for you, I was going to lay this monster down on you but...you settled for something less that night. Then I was going to introduce you to my mom, she was in town for a private event or some shit."

"Glad I didn't meet her."

"Glad she didn't know about you either." He kisses her on the forehead. "Later Lay."

"Bye Tommy."

* * *

Jonathan knocks on the hotel room door which instantly opens. "Daniel what-What the hell?!"

"Shh!" Daniel pulls him inside. "Listen this looks fuck up."

"It is?! For real? Coke with the fucking obvious." Jonathan says pointing to Scott Hall who's on the floor. "What happen?"

"I came in and he and I stated talking smack-"

"While doing it...go on." Jonathan spat rolling his eyes.

"He was walking over towards me and he fell face flat." Daniel says. His eyes red and scared to death.

Jonathan looks for a towel. "Take that shit and flush it. If you can get some gloves or find some do that." Jonathan says. "What else did you touch in the room besides the door handles?"

Jonathan growing up wanted to a wrestler and forensic analyst. He's thankful to God he only went to school for forensic but became a wrestler. Daniel takes a napkin and places his middle and his index finger where Scott pulses is. "He's dead."


	9. Chapter 9 Wrecked

Season 3 Episode 9 Wrecked

Phoenix, AZ

The next day both Daniel and John than couldn't sleep; Rest was much needed but a phone call that came through was the last one they expect. Papa Mack had died, he passes away around 5:44 am est time. His heart was too weak. Vince soon found out about Papa Mack and Scott Hall. Hall statement wasn't release due to the fact some drugs were involved.

Both Daniel and Jonathan were close to him as well as their kids. Special tribute was made to him before WM started. Still emotional, both Daniel and Jonathan continue on with the show. They were both thankful that their wives were there to comfort them.

* * *

"You are the most insane person I've met in my life."

Scott looks to see Kevin Nash standing in the door frame of his hospital bed. He smiles. "HEY YO!"

"I told you to get him off balance not scare the shit out of him by dropping dead." Kevin says.

"My pacemaker left me man, I guess it needed batteries or something." Scott coughs.

"Papa Mack passed."

"Shit, really?" Scott eyes widen. "I should have died like a 100 times." Scott sighs.

Kevin shrugs. "Some people die in order for others to live."

"So...what now?"

"You did well… actually too well." Kevin said.

"I can't believe he left me up there to have the housekeeper find me." Scott says. "I think he took my small stash too."

Kevin laughs. "He's a wrestler, what you wanted him to do? As far as him taking your stash well..."

"I'm going home to see Cass and Cody." Scott said with pleading eyes.

"Sure, go get some rest buddy. It's been fun."

"Yeah...but I really like Daniel."

Kevin leans into the hops tail bed. "Well if you like him so much why don't you marry him?"

* * *

WrestleMania had stared and Alicia had to find Wade. She had to tell him that she wasn't looking to have a relationship with him. This was going to be harder than a damn math test.

"Hey Miz, you seen Wade?" Alicia asks.

"Nope."

The former champion thought that it was best to wait until after the show. To do it through a text was tacky.

Candice rubs the shoulders of her husband as he prepared for his match. This relaxed him and this also gave him the chance to talk to her. "Babe."

"Mm?"

"What do you think if we had another kid, you know like a boy?"

Candice stops message and decides to run her hands down her husband's large strong arms and hugs him.

"That would be wonderful, as a matter of fact; it would be so wonderful that I can tell you I am three weeks."

He turns around to with his eyes widen. "Don't fucking play you serious girl?"

She laughs. "Yes idiot!"

Jonathan couldn't be happier. "It better be a boy." He pulls Candice closer to him.

"I hope so too because after this, I'm done."

* * *

The main event match had stared Candice had watched backstage with Karla and Carmen. Daniel decide that he want Melinda by his side at ringside. Daniel had his on screen and off screen portage' Matt Morgan and Brock had Paul Hayman in his corner.

Backstage Shane and Vince work along with Stephanie worked the ref's mic along with other backstage work.

"Tell Brock at the end of the match to F5 Melinda, just to add fuel to the fire."

All the oppeants for the main event match had made their way into the ring, the ref went over the changes. Brock, Jonathan and Daniel had told their mangers. Both Jonathan and Daniel started out to attack Brock. Daniel wasn't as large as Jonathan and Brock but he did have technical skills on his side. Everyone compared him to Chris Jericho and Chris Benoit. After Daniel tosses Brock from the ring, Jonathan's 6'5 frame attacks him with the bulldog. Daniel makes it back to his feet only to be attacked again by Jonathan again and placed into a sleeper hold. Brock lands back on his feet and back into the ring breaks the hold by kicking Jonathan in the right side of his face. The entire arena feels the boot print of Brocks boot connect with Jonathans pretty face.

"You're not so pretty now are ya John!" Paul Hayman yells to him.

* * *

Backstage, Layla sits on Randy's lap with his tattooed arms protecting her like a shield as they watch the main event. Although Randy was sore from his match with Mick Foley, he having Layla in his arms was more than what he need at the time. His blue eyes caught the stare of Tommy Mercer from the far left side of the room. Randy didn't turn his head to make it noticeable to Mercer, his eyes shifted instead. That's when he pulls Layla closer to him on his lap by her hips. Making Layla blush and she gently elbows him. "Stop."

"Make me." He growls.

Soon after that Tommy left. He wanted to leave the company but that would make things a tad bit too easy for Randy. From the Indies to the WWE, Oh no, his mind was made up, he was staying.

Alicia soon found Wade and pulls him into a nearby room. "We need to talk Wade."

Smiling he follows the winner and the number one contender of the women's title into a room. He lifts Alicia on the table stands between her legs. He kisses her passionately on the lips. "What is it love?"

Alicia began to kiss him passionately back. Her body was betraying her. "I um...I."

"What?" He laughs.

"Umm...I uhh can I spend the night with you?" _That wasn't what I wanted to say._

"Duh you can silly rabbit." Wade says kissing her.

* * *

(In the ring)

Brock was dominating both Jonathan and Daniel in the ring. It close to the match ending, and Brock had just hit the F5 on Jonathan, unaware that Daniel was standing behind him. Brock was in the perfect position to receive Daniels black out. Melinda saw Paul Hayman run to ref, that's when she attacked him with a powerful clotheslined.

"1..2..3!" And the new World champion Chase Carter!"

Melinda enters the ring to hug and kiss her husband only to be knocked to floor out of rage by Brock attacking him. Brock then turns to Melinda. The red head gets in character by looking terrified, but at the time not moving out of the ring. He F-5 her, leaving motionless in the ring. The show ends and course there was an after party. Jonathan and his family headed back to Jacksonville, Fl to be with his family. He had taken time off, which was something he hadn't done since Carmen was born.

Melinda and Daniel head back to their hotel room where Dj and Kylie feel right asleep in their clothes. Melinda sits on Daniels lap. "My champ."

He kisses her. "Mmmm." He moans.

"Can I ask you something and you tell me the truth?"

"Melinda, what kind of question is that?"

Melinda takes the towel and wraps her wet hair up. She stares deep into Daniel's eyes. "Where you in the room when Scott passed out or died?"

"No, I was with Vince and John."

"Jonathan said he hadn't seen you Daniel don't fucking lie to me-"

"Cena, John Cena-" He says quickly

"You don't even like him-" Melinda gets up angrily. Trying her best not wake up their children she kept her voice down. Their children never saw them argue.

Daniel hated lying, he did but at the same time, it wanted to shut Melinda up and get some rest. "Where is this coming from?"

"If i find out that you were in that room with him...I am leaving you Daniel-"

"Melinda, you are really just paranoid right now."

"Paranoid? Really, you serious? It wasn't paranoid when you came home so high out of your mind after spending two days with Scott you punch me in in the jaw and dislocated."

Daniel sighs heavily as he watches his wife leaves the bathroom slamming the door. How was he going to get out of this if she does find out the truth?

* * *

Tampa, FL

"This is a bad idea, a really bad idea. I shouldn't have answered the phone when Barbara called."

The blonde rolls her eyes at the female. "Listen, Papa Mack was awesome to us. Especially after the damn drama we caused-"

"Jade, that was NOT our fault."

Jade turns to Tamar who features had grew more maturity. Her black hair grew longer to the middle of her back. Her hips were a bit wider and breast was plumper. Jade also had blossom as well. The only thing person she was concern and concern about seeing was Wade. Tamar sighs grabbing her best friend's hand.

"Come on. Let's catch a flight."

"Great, now you're pushing me to go." She laughs. "I am scared to see him again Tam. I know he hates me still."

Tamar hugs her. "Get dress, Papa would want us there. I'll start the car."

"I'll get little one."

"Be quite, he feel asleep soon after I got him dress." Tamar said exiting to her BMW x5. She was nervous as well to see Jonathan knowing that he would be there. But she had to remind herself, that her and Jade we're invited and that Papa Mack wanted them there.

* * *

As Daniel sat down, Barbra had stopped him. "That's for Tamara and Jade, they should be here pretty soon.

Daniel made a face at Barbra. "Excuse me, who are these for?"

"Sit down over here Daniel." Jonathan says.

"Did you-"

"I heard her." He says leaning in closer to Daniel.

"Just shut up okay?" Jonathan had his aviator shades on, and for the first time in a long time, the Tampa sunny sky was dark and cloudy and the wind was cooler. Jonathan gave Candice his Christian Dior men's wool blazer since her cashmere sweater dress was a bit thin for the wind that was blowing oddly than normal. Maybe it was Papa Mack saying goodbye one last time. Jonathan watches as both Jade and Tamar made their entrance and sat right next to Barbara. The little boy that sat on Tamar lap raised an eyebrow to him.

_Please God let that not be my kid._

* * *

Wade caught a glimpse of Jade to the reception. He didn't want anything to do with her. But he knew Jade, once she got a chance; she was going to say something to him. And that chance was now. Wade was on the back porch of Mack's home. It was now storming and raining really really hard. The tap on Wade's shoulder made the Brit turn around to see her.

"Hey."

Wade just stares at her. Did wanted to hate her so bad but he couldn't. So instead he said nothing and gave her state

"I know...I know you hate me. But understand my intent wasn't to fall in love with you and-"

"Then what was your intent then Jade? Oh that's right, put me in jail."

"That's not true and you know that." Jade spat

Wade sighs. "And then you couldn't tell me."

"No, because I was afraid to lose you-"

"Which you did anyway." Wade says spitefully.

"I had to think real hard not to come here. But Papa would have wanted both me and Tam here. I apologize I am sorry Wade...for everything."

Wade although he still had a bit of a broken heart, he adored Jade. She was unlike any other female. "You know we can't ever be together."

Jade felt her heart breaking even more. She felt as if she couldn't breathe. Holding her hands tightly trying not to burst into tears. "I-I understand."

Wade steps closer to her looking into her big blue eyes that lured him in almost two years ago.

"I love Jade."

"I love you Wade."

* * *

Tamar had an entire new outlook on life now. She had a son actually taking over her husband business. This was maybe a way of the universe telling her that she needed closure in her life...with Jonathan.

"Hey buddy, what's your name?"

"My name is Lawrence. What's yours?"

_Naw, this couldn't be my kid. He's cute tho. But still, i needed to know for sure_. "Cool name kid."

"What's your name?" He asks pointing to Jonathan with his small hands.

"Call me John."

"LJ where-hey."

Jonathan stands to his feet. "Hey kiddo." He greets her nervously.

Tamar always hated that. Her son runs to her she lifts him in his arms. "Hey."

"How old is he?" Jonathan questions getting straight to the point.

"Almost two years old and no he's not..." Tamar trailed off both only understanding each other like Jonathan and Tamar can. "I saw Candice baby bump, congratulations."

He smiles. "Thank you. You look great."

"Thank you. Sorry, for...all that."

Jonathan shakes his head. "No worries."

"Remove your shades, I want to see your eyes." she said.

Jonathan did as she asks and placed his shades inside of his V neck cashmere black sweater from Armani. He places his hands inside his slacks. "Well maybe this is the last time we see each other then huh?"

"Yeah...it is." Tamar says. "Goodbye John."

He flashes that gorgeous smile of his. "Later Tam."

* * *

In the bathroom, Daniel adjusts himself after taking a few hits of smack. The rest he flushes down the toilet.

_Later that night..._

The rain had lightened up but there were still thundering. Kevin Nash was awoken by the sound of hard knocking on his front door of his Tampa beach front estate. The larger man opens the door to see the last person he expects to see, anger and caress flew over him.

"What the fuck happen Melinda."

"I-I left Daniel."


	10. Chapter 10 Well if I can do both

Season 3 Episode 10 Well if I can do both

Tampa, Fl

Melinda awoke the next morning to the hard rain fall outside. Pouring down raining wasn't word for what was going on outside. Still dark, the former women's champion couldn't tell if it was still the wee hours in the morning or she had actually slept that long until night. She saw a familiar frame enter through the glass windows. Kevin Nash gray hair was pulled back into a neat ponytail; his always trimmed goatee that match his hair tickles Melinda's cheek as he kisses her.

"Your awake." His deep voice mumbles.

"Yeah, will this rain ever stop?" Melinda asks him sleepily.

"I am not God, then again this is Florida baby. Spring is about to come in." He says giving her some Hot coco.

Melinda smells the chocolate aroma coming from the cup. "You remembered I am not a coffee drinker."

Kevin smiles at Melinda. "Yeah, I remember a lot of things. Tell me what happen with you and Daniel."

"You're the last person I need to talk to about this but then again..." Melinda trails off taking a sip of her hot chocolate. Kevin Nash leans in on his elbow to gaze into her eyes that was filled with sadness. Even in the dark, Kevin knew what Melinda was thinking and feeling without even asking her. "We came home after Papa Mack's furnel, I washed clothes and there it was, falling out of his pocket."

_Flashback_

_Daniel was awaked by the hard attack on his face. His eyes shoot open to see his wife standing over him in tears streaming down her pretty face. _

_"You piece of a shit lair!"_

_She had found a stash that Daniel had. She couldn't believe him, Melinda cursed, yelled at her husband out of fear of losing him, hurt because her turst was broken and lost because this situation almost ended her life due to him using. "I am not going through that again you hear me!"_

_Daniel did nothing but let Melinda unleash her anger out on him. Moments later, he heard the Melinda leave._

_end flashback_

Kevin sighs. "What about the kids?'

"They are there with him, I should have taken them with me."

"No, no keep them there. I don't like Daniel, but at the same time I believe he won't hurt his kids."

"No he won't, but i want them here with me-"

"Having your kids rest throughout the night, or waking them up bringing them to them a strangers home in the wee hours in the morning?"

Made sense to Melinda. "Yeah...your right."

"Have you told Shawn?"

Melinda sighs heavily. "Yes, he knows which means my mom and dad knows."

Kevin hugs her. "it's fine now, you're okay...you're in good hands now."

* * *

Jonathan comes back from business meeting seeing 44 missed calls and text from Daniel. "What the hell?" He pops the lock on his Bentley and calls his friend. "Ummm what is the problem?"

"Melinda is gone?"

Jonathan makes a face as he starts up his Bentley. "What do you mean gone?" He asks removing his green blazer and placing it in front seat.

"She found an extra stash; i thought i got rid of it all."

Jonathan shakes his head. he didn't have time for this. "Listen, just try to call her again, it's raining real bad here bor and i am driving home. talk to you in a bit." hanging up, Jonathan didn't feel bad for Daniel at all. He had other matters to take care of like his girls and pregnant wife.

* * *

Miami, FL

Layla watches as Randy lay asleep next to her. Thundering and heavy winds were replace by the bright and sunny sights that Miami usually held. There was no traffic on the street and there was no one on the beach. (hey that rhymes lol). Only the sound of rain, heavy wind and thunder with a dark sky. Her brown eyes scan over the tan that Randy had, this was very impressive for a white guy, his skin look almost caramel. His bread was coming back but not as thick as he once had it. Before Layla removes herself from the ball of sheets, her body was pulled back into a pair tattooed arms.

"Where you think you're going?"

"I thought you were sleep?" Layla laughs.

"I thought you were normal. Didn't know you like to watch people sleep." He smirks.

"Oh hush." She laughs. "You have to teach me how to be a bad girl, this whole heel thing is new for me."

Randy arches her brow. "Turn over-"

"Randy I am serious." Layla laughs as she straddles him. "I look at you and...how do you do it."

Randy shrugs. "Just don't give a fuck really. Growing up my favorite heel was Jonathan and Steve Austin, but now the business has change i guess. Just look at some old videos of Sherri Martel, Body or Trish when she was a heel. Maybe that can get you some ideas."

"Okay...okay. Since its crappy outside, what do you want to do then. Watch some attitude era-"

"I want to do that and you too."

* * *

New York City, NY

Shane McMahon watches as the snow was falling hard from his high-rise penthouse on the upper eastside. He grew up never liking the cold, but could never see himself leaving the east coast, let alone New York. He turns to see Kelly lying naked in a bundle of satin sheet on his expensive bed. He had talked with Tommy, he didn't want the guy to leave he was a beast and undefeated at the moment. He sighs as he thought about bringing in Mickie. Shane decides to drop it the Mickie story line. The general manger of Raw wasn't about to chase, he was going to replace him. He sighs to think of his next move. Daniel was the heavyweight champion, which means there was Brock and a few other players he needed to push or handle through talent relations.

* * *

Tampa, FL

Melinda and Kevin were watching Haunted Houses and ghost stories for the pass few hours. Kevin only was watching it because Melinda wanted to. With his arm wrap around her, he shakes his head yelling at the television.

"What would you do if a ghost was in your house? Leave! What kind of stupid ass question is that? That would piss me off a damn ghost in my house. Get out...get out...WE ALL HEARD HE SAID GET YOUR ASS OUT!"

Melinda laughs. "You are silly."

"I never knew why you liked this shit." He turns to her. "Your weird." His deep voice mumbles.

She turns to him. "So."

"So what now? You got kids, you can't stay here forever, although I would want you too."

"I-I have to think."

Kevin hands Melinda her cell phone. "Call someone, let them know your okay."

* * *

Miami, Fl

Alicia and Wade were both sitting in Alicia apartment under the blankets. Wade had fallen asleep after watching the sixth sense but Alicia on the other hand was asleep. She looks to him and wanted to wake him up and tell him hey, um I am not sure how this relationship happened between us but I want to date you but I really don't want to date you. Alicia's sighs loudly.

"You bored love?"

"I thought you were sleep Wade." Alicia says.

"No, eyes just close." He says looking up to the female. "What's going on?"

"Thinking"

"About?" Wade arches his brow. "Talk to me."

"Ummm...well...Wade I don't think, I think we just fell into a relationship."

Wade sits up on the bed. "Huh?"

Alicia turns to him. "I mean, I really didn't want to be in a relationship with anyone at the moment. And you were there to protect me so I guess things got a bit out of hand."

Wade knew where she was going. He was okay with her breaking up with him but Alicia was taking to long to get to the point. "So just say your breaking up with me." He laughs.

"Your not mad?"

"No, but to be honest I still have feelings for someone, well at least I think about the person a lot.-"

"Was it Jade?" Alicia whispers. Wade entire facial expression change, and his silence told her that the answer was yes. "There was nothing like no signs whatever so ever that she was underage?"

"No, no not all. I mean there were always times it seem like she wanted to say something or tell me something and she just say i love you or tell me i am awesome or something." Wade sighs, looking at Alicia he smiles. "Too bad you broke up with me before I got any ass."

Alicia throws a pillow at Wade. "You call her?"

"Hell no, besides Hunter had handled all the legal documents and Tasha being the PR she is got everything under wraps with the media and blogs." Wade touches his forehead with hers. "Whenever you feel like getting laid let me know."

She laughs. "You need to stop hanging out with Randy."

* * *

Stanford, CT

Still on her supposed to be day off, Stephanie was going over her roster paper work. Hunter then places a glass of water on her desk and gives her a smile. "Baby, isn't' this your day off?"

"Yes."

"I thought we were spending time together?" Paul whines.

"We are I am just...crossing this T's and doting this I's and I will be done." She finally looks up into his eyes. "I promise."

Hunter's eyes looks at the window of her high-rise apartment. The snow was falling; word was there was 4 inches of snow already. He looks back at Stephanie. "Well hurry up I want to cuddle it's snowing outside."

Stephanie stops and looks at the larger man who was standing by the window. "Isn't that supposed to be my line?" her cell rings.

"Yeah dad what's up...no I haven't-did they fax it to me?" Stephanie leans back into her chair. "Okay...okay I'll talk with Shane and the writers and we'll think of something...later." Her head was going a mile a minute yes, it was time to step away from the computer and comfort her man.

"What changed your mind so quickly?"

Stephanie sighs. "Wrestlers and their damn extra curricular actives."

* * *

Memphis, TN

"Shawn, phone for you."

Shawn looks up at his wife and receives the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey, Shawn how you doing?"

He sighs silently and walks on the patio. "What did you do now Chase?"

"What are you talking about? I didn't-"

"You don't have too, were not exactly friends you called me to chat." Shawn spat. "What's up?"

"Melinda's gone, I have no idea where she is."

"Where are my nice and nephew?" He asks.

"With the nanny, listen she left early yesterday morning not returning any of my calls. I have no idea where she could be i called almost every we knew."

Shawn felt bad for the guy, but at the same, he's maybe be deserving the torte that his baby sister is giving him right now. "Did you hit her again?"

"NO!No! I promise."

"Yeah, I promise I'll knock you out if I found out your lying. I have to go." Hanging up showing Daniel no mercy he sighs before dialing the number. "Kevin...let me speak to my sister..."

* * *

Stanford, CT

Daniel was nervous; he had a right to be, after all the drug test came up unexpectedly. He eyes Vince and heads into his office.

"Sit." Vince says. Daniel obeys his command. Vince stares out at the window with his back turned to Vince. "Daniel, I remember when you and Adriana came here back in the early 90's. Full of excitement, and you have such a passion for the business." He sighs.

"Still do."

"And yet, your test results don't show that." Vince turns around. "They found items of yours that had your finger prints on them in the hotel the night Scott has I guess he died for a moment. I had to two choices, protect you or protect my company." He began to walk towards Daniel. "Don't get shit twisted Daniel, I protected my company, that's the only reason why you're not in jail or stripped of your title right now. But that glory isn't going to last long, Stephanie is aware of this and the results. You are getting sent to rehab; the company is going to pay for it, as far as your title-"

"Wait Vince, hear me out."

"Daniel, I've been hearing you out for a while now. You got kids and wife I thought that life was over for you?" Vince says. "Where is Melinda?"

Daniel didn't know, he had a feeling she didn't want to be found; but some way she manage to see the kids and etc without them knowing what's going. Vince sighs loudly.

"Did you touch her?-"

"No." Daniel said calmly.

Vince wasn't sure to think, he hadn't talk to Melinda yet. "Okay, you can leave now."

* * *

Jacksonville, Fl

It was around 3 in the evening and Jonathan was heading home after a photo shoot and three interviews. In sweats and a Denver university shirt and cap, the former world champion chirps the lock on his black Cadillac SUV. He had to pick up Carmen and Karla from school today. He sent Candice off to a spa day. He sees a white Mercedes-Benz s 550 pull up next to him with tinted windows. Jonathan sighs inwardly was he didn't feel like being bothered at the moment, he had to pick up his daughters and was late already.

"Why the fuck you haven't been answering my calls nigga?"

Jonathan sighs. "Daniel...you're following me?"

"You won't answer my calls?" Daniel yells.

"I don't need your added drama right now?-"

"Oh but I needed your darma when your wife found out you had an affair for two years and breaking that underage chick in...You serious? Are you fucking serious?"

Jonathan knew Daniel was right, he sighs hoping into his truck. "Meet me at my house, I have to pick up the girls."

Daniel nods his head. "Yeah, that's what I fucking thought."

"Did you just call me a nigga?" Jonathan arches a brow. "The gangster thing don't work for you Daniel if that's the route you plan on taking."

"John, I have no control over what the writer does."

* * *

Trenton, NJ

Randy was excited, fired up and didn't know what to do with himself. He had got word that he was going to be in the main event for the contendership for Daniel's title. He wasn't sure what the deal was, Jonathan and him were hardly talking. That was mostly Randy's fault, but at the same time, Matt Morgan he wasn't so fond of the dude.

"See something you don't like?"

Randy turns to see a tiny framed female busty and beautiful. He arches a brow. "Maybe? Who are you?"

"Brooke Adams." She moves in closer to Randy. "And you?"

"Randy Orton." He says licking his lips. "Fresh meat?"

She arches. "Maybe...if you want to me to be." She says biting her bottom lip.

Randy smirks. "I have a match to get ready for-"

"And a cold shower...nice meeting you Orton." Brooke smiles walking away. Randy watched as the young woman disappeared around the corner. Randy soon turned around to see the last person he wanted to see. "Shit-"

"Yeah shit, why you checking her out?"

"Why is your hair red like Rihanna V-"

Alicia shrugs him. "Don't be a hoe Randy-"

He rolls his eyes while taking his best friend in his arms. "What's up babe?"

"Wade and I broke up?"

"Why?" Randy asks and they began walking down the hall.

"I wasn't trying to get into a relationship; Wade was there when...Shad and I...so I guess we just got close." Alicia really didn't want to bring up her situation with Shad.

Randy rolls sighs. "Well i hope you find someone and I hope he gets over that chick. Hey I am going to make a few phone calls and I'll talk with you later."

Alicia kisses him on the cheek. "Later."

* * *

Tampa, FL

Melinda hugs her children as they got prepared to watch a movie. The kids had done their homework and took a bath, the movie played and her mind wondered back to the day she had with Kevin and everything she had with Daniel.

"Kat...Kat."

"What DJ?"

"Can I sit in your lap?"

Melinda frowns. "You didn't want to sit in mines?"

"No, I want Kat."

Melinda pouts. "Okay." The kids soon feel asleep, Kylie didn't have school the next day so a late night was okay to do." She calls scrolls down her call list, Kevin, Candice, and Daniel were the only names.

**Candice: What are you doing?" 3:05pm **

**Melinda: Looking at your number, was actually about to call you 3:07pm**

**Candice: What the hell is going on? Daniel is here. 3:09pm**

**Melinda: Jacksonville? 3:10pm**

**Candice: Yes...what's up girl? 3:11pm**

**Melinda: I believe I might be getting divorce... 3: 12pm**

**Candice: You just can't leave him...he needs you. Please tell me your mind isn't already made up Mel 3:13 pm**

**Shawn: I'm coming to Florida, pick me up at the airport around 1 in the evening and I'm bringing the kids, they have a four day weekend. 3:14pm**

**Melinda: Shawn, what are you going to do? 3:15pm**

**Melinda: Don't know yet, but we do have to talk 3:16pm**

**Shawn: Distract my niece and nephew and also take a look at your face 3:18pm**

**Melinda: He did not hit me Shawn 3:20pm**

**Shawn: Ask me do I care Melinda? (Sarcastic tone) Becca is coming too 3:22pm**

**Candice: I hope everything goes well, I really do. Forgive him 3:30 pm**

_Melinda sighs._** Melinda: Okay Shawn 3: 30pm**

**Melinda: Sure but Candice I can't be in a relationship where there is no trust... this isn't the first time. 3:33 pm**

**Candice: Well I just hope everything works out 3:34 pm**

* * *

Jacksonville, FL

Jonathan and Daniel were in his office upstairs next to the girl's room. They were downstairs with Candice cooking dinner. Jonathan leans back in his chair and listens to his best friend.

"Well are you going to Rehab yes or yes you better."

"Yes I am. I just didn't want this for me or my kids...Melinda..."

Jonathan sighs inwardly. "Okay...sure you didn't but you're getting better and staying the hell away from Scott he's nothing but bad news misery loves company. He's a great wrestler no doubt but he's shit." Jonathan says tossing the pen.

"All of this just-just happens so fast." Daniel shakes his head.

"Get something to eat and go to your wife." Just then Daniels cell phone buzzed.

**Melinda: We need to talk come home when you can please. 5:05 pm**

**Daniel. But there soon in a few hours in Jacksonville. I love you 5:06 pm**

**Melinda: Love you 5:10 pm**

* * *

Tampa, Fl

It was late in the evening and Kevin along with his son Tristan was getting ready to watch Backlash on PPV. He didn't know how the company was going to do the main event being that Daniel kayfabe broke his shoulder. The doorbell rang and Tristan went to go answer it.

"Damn you're tall."

Kevin smirks as he notice the familiar voice and laughter. "Is that who i think it is?" Shawn appears in the frame way of the living room. Jeans, cowboy boots and hat with a white button up shirt. "Damn your country."

"Damn your giant."

Both men walked out on the patio and took a seat. "Your messing with my sister again-"

"No, not yet."

"If you had did what i told you do this situation would never happen-"

Kevin sighs. "I was with Tam and she was pregnant with Tristan, what the hell you wanted me to do?"

Shawn gives Kevin a smirk. "You've never told Melinda how you really felt have you?"

Kevin's eyes look towards the floor. "I am though."

Shawn takes a drink of his water. "Okay, well I am here for another few weeks maybe...I want to see how this goes down."

Kevin arches a brow. "Don't be a shit starter."

Shawn smirks." Me? Oh no...not me."

* * *

Tampa, Fl

Melinda walks pass her daughter's room to see Daniel and Dj in the bed asleep. Taking in a deep breath, the former women's champion closes the door and heads downstairs into her bed room. Daniel had drop the title belt and was due to go into rehab for how long, who knew.

"Come in."

"My little sister." Shawn says closing the door.

"Glad to see that you and Daniel can manage to get along under the same roof-"

Shawn sighs. "Sweetheart, it's only for one day. Don't get your hopes ups."

"Becca and the kids are sleep?" Melinda says.

"Yup." Shawn says hoping on the foot end of the bed. "Is your husband that clueless to the fact that your with Kevin-"

"I am not with Kevin-"

"He consoled you." Shawn says. "You ran into his arms so to speak. I guess Jacksonville was too far-"

"Leave John out of this and that was a long time ago Shawn." Melinda spats at her older brother.

Shawn smirks. "Sorry."

"Just leave him alone, i am tired of you guys messing with him." Melinda sighs. "Get out-"

"Really, you're really upset about that comment?" Shawn. "Was it something else going on-"

"No it wasn't." Melinda says.

Shawn kept his stare on his little sister. "I should have never gotten you involved with this industry."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Maybe-maybe none of this would happen you'd be a freaking nurse like you wanted to be." Shawn says.

"Whatever." Melinda sighs. "I-I think Daniel leaving would be a good break for me to re think things-"

"Re think things or mess around with Kevin?"

Leaning back with a smirk on her face. Melinda shrugs her shoulders. "...Well if I can do both."


	11. Chapter 11 Congratulations son

Season 3 Episode 11 Congratulations Son

Denver Co,

Jonathan was enjoying his time off. It was spring break for Karla and Carmen the family decided to go to Denver, Colorado to celebrate Jonathan parents wedding anniversary. 55 years of love. It had also been a year since he seen his nieces and nephews along with his siblings.

"I hope you and James can get along this time." Candice says as she unhooks Carmen from her booster seat.

"I am just going to ignore him that's all." Jonathan says as he help the driver unload the suitcases.

James was Jonathan's older brother. Both were tall and good looking men but Jonathan's features stood out among the both of them. Above all else, Jonathan had a wonderful personality; James on the other hand, was a bully. Janelle, their only sister was the middle sibling and she was more out going and fun. She too had her dealings with her older brother but Jonathan was somewhat always there to protect her.

"Nanna!" Both Karla and Carmen ran to their grandmother.

"Girls don't run or you will fall!" Candice yells walking up the steps to in her laws.

Janelle smiles. "Yeah, this coming from a woman who's pregnant and walking in heels. I can't believe you let him knock you up again."

Jonathan laughs. "What can I say? I lay the pipe down."

"Ewww!" Janelle punches him in the shoulder. "Gross."

"Happy birthday." Jonathan kisses his big sister on the cheek. "Your 80'th b day present." He jokes.

Janelle was tall as well standing 5'9 nothing but a solid tone body and brown hair, married with two kids. Dylan and Michele named after her sister in law, Candice.

"This is...Ahhhh! Awesome thanks bro!"

She like Candice was a fan of Louis Vuittion so a huge LV bag artsy MM in purple was the perfect fit for his sister. "You're welcome."

"Always spending the big money huh little bro?"

Everyone had turn to see James leaning up against the wall wearing a gray leather jacket, navy blue sweater black jeans and boots. James dark slick back hair and 5 o'clock shadow.

Jonathan smiles. "Hey James."

Karla runs to her uncle. "Uncle James, can we play soft ball out in the back."

He smiles and leans down towards here. "It too cold out Kay, how about when I come down to Jacksonville?"

She smiles."Okay." And leaps into his arms. "I love you Uncle James."

"Love you too baby girl."

Just then James senior, come from out back. "Food is almost done! Are those my girls?"

"Paw paw!" All four grandkids run to their grandfather.

Jonathan shakes his head. "Great, now the spoiling begins."

Candice arches a brow. "Oh please, it began once Karla was born."

"He lets them get away with stuff." Jonathan pouts.

Candice couldn't believe her husband. "Jonathan...you serious?" She found it funny that her husband was acting like such a big baby.

"Yeah Johnny are you serious." James Sr. laughs while holding Dylan. "Janelle, where's Kurt?"

"He's coming." Janelle said still admiring her Louis Vuitton handbag her little brother got her. "Daddy see my purse?"

Nora Jonathan's mother shakes her head. Her daughter was always spoiled. "Come on, let's get the food on, you and Candice going to unpack?"

"He is...I am going to eat." Candice says instantly placing her Gucci duffle bag on the soft green sofa next to her husband. "Hurry up now, don't want your food to get cold.

As everyone left, James jr. stares at his little brother. He grabs the bags helping him upstairs. Jonathan eyes widen. "This is a surprise."

"Didn't want you to break a nail…"

Jonathan sighs inwardly as he watches his older brother walk upstairs. This is going to be a long weekend.

* * *

Stanford, Ct

At the headquarters, Shane was in his office getting ready to go over the plans for next year for Raw. Although it was still the number one show, he needed to keep it there. European tour with the Raw talent was the topic of discussion.

"Stephanie is going to have a problem with that, Daniel is the champion. You are going to have him overseas almost a week?"

"Smackdown tapes on Tuesdays, he'll catch a red eye or something and fly to austral then Japan, then were back to the states. It's only for a week." Shane says.

"What about Kelly?" Vince asks.

Shane arches a brow. "What about her, she doesn't work here anymore."

"I see that, I know that. How is she doing?"

"Why all of a sudden you asking about her?" Shane wonders, his father ask about Kelly before.

"Listen if you're wondering...no. I told you that I won't do that again to you or any of your former co workers."

Vince sighs. "I am not talking about you running a brothel full of the idiot women in my company-"

"Okay, so Daniel and Kofi I approved as well as the women's champion. I cleared your new girl to go out the country as well. Also, drug test are done, and every wrestler needs to pass in order to go to another country."

Stephanie says placing paper work on Shane's desk and in front of her father. "Did I interrupt anything?"

"No, I was just making sure everything was fine in here. Talking to Shane, guy stuff and all." Vince says getting up from the chair and grabbing the stacks of paper work that his daughter had given him. "Anything else?"

"No" Stephanie says.

Shane took his time before he answers his father. "No."

"Great. Keep up the great work."

* * *

Tampa, FL

Kevin Nash watches as Melinda blew smoke from the Hukka pipe. He had a large smile plastered on his face. Melinda had taken care of the kids and spent the rest of the 7 hours her children were away from home, with him.

"I love this song soooo much."

Kevin laughs. "You're a Heart fan period."

Melinda makes a face. "I know right? ...I am such a whore, I need to talk to my husband and figuring out what the hell are we going to do? Kids ask too many questions."

Kevin laughs. "You can do whatever you feel like you need to do darlin."

Melinda smlies. "Awww Kevy." (Melinda starts to sing Heart's what about love). Kevin grabs Melinda by the waist and then the last song came on that fitted into what Kevin was thinking the entire time he fate put her back into his arms. Is this love By white snake. Melinda made self comfortable wrapping both legs around Kevin in the sofa chair. She stares into his eyes, and never before Melinda has seen the gleam, the desire that he has right now.

"Your eyes are telling me a story."

"Yours are too." Kevin says grabbing Melinda's waist. She looks down at her Michael Kors collection watch. "I have to get home get DJ."

"You have a nanny." Kevin says pulling the female closer to him. His lips made their way to her neck. "I need you Mel."

Melinda tosses her head back. "I know...I-I know...Kevin. I gotta go."

He picks up the former women's champion and places her to her feet. "Okay." He kisses her. "Love ya."

"Later." As Melinda hops into her Mercedes- Benz M class. At the red light she ponders to herself. "Really Melinda, what are you doing?"

* * *

Miami, Fl

Stephanie had gone over the paper work and the information. She was taking a big step making this guy the world champion. He'd been the world champion before but the guy had to re prove himself again and again to even get to this point. Stephanie wishes Daniel the best but at the same time, she needed to look out for the welfare of Smackdown roster and the raft of her dad. She looks at the cell and speaks of the man she was just thinking of. "Yeah dad...yes...he is...I know… but he'll be fine being the new champion."

Brooke walks the halls before her dark match took place against another new WWE diva. Then the darkness from the far end of the arena attracts her attention.

"Why are you here all alone? I know it's not because you're dropping your belt."

Daniel turns to see an attractive young burnet. "Get out of her girl."

"Is this your private area?" She wanted to know.

"Yes, now do you mind?" He spats.

"Whoo...not a great way to make your first impression on the new girl." Brooke says walking closer. "I'm Brooke."

"Well Brooke, you need to leave. Don't you have a match to get ready for?"

She smirks. "Actually yes, but I was looking for legend to give me some tips but, he's on a vacation so...your here."

"I don't know if that was to impress me or insult me-

Brooke laughs. "Both...cheer up. It's not jail."

"It's not any of your business either lil girl."

Brooke smirks while walking away. "At least he remembers my face now."

* * *

Denver, Co

Dinner had ended and it was actually peaceful. Although Jonathan and James jr traded looks, above all it was nice. Bake fish, baked string beans and gooey butter cake with vanilla ice cream. Jonathan had an unexpected call from . It was mostly for the women in wrestling but every now and then they have the guys opion every once in a while.

"How are you sir?"

"Great and you?" Jonathan says.

"Awesome, thank you for taking my call today for a quick interview. You were chosen for of many as for our man candy for the month that this issue is coming out." Ashley says.

Jonathan smiles. "Is that right? May I ask who chose me?"

"I did."

"Really? Why?" Jonathan asks flirting with her.

"Because your gorgeous duh, I had a crush on you since was in high school."

Jonathan laughs. "Oh yeah?"

Ashley knew she was crossing the line, she called for a interview but the little high school in her had to get all that out. "...yeah."

"I thought you called here for a interview."

"I did, but certain things i had to get out of the way." She smirks.

**DD: So, you're taking time off, tell me what does a gorgeous man, married with kids and a absolute legend in this business do on their day or days off?**

**Jonathan: If there is time enough where I don't have any title belts, then its completely at home with my girls, actually my wife is pregnant now 5 mos so hopefully its a little boy.**

**DD: Awesome, super excited super excited for you.**

**Jonathan: Thank you, but yes that's all i do. Drop my girls off at school; help them with their projects or at homework...dad stuff.**

**DD: That's great, so there are some rumors that your writing a book, gathering a DVD and possible retiring? **

Jonathan sighs silently.

**Jonathan: True and False you're just going to have to stick around long enough see. Next question. **

**DD: Awww Johnny...okay we'll move on. Now we all know your from Denver, not much of hunter but growing up what's Jonathan what was it like growing up in the Barnett household?**

James listens in on his brother interview, he said some nice things about him and the family but James knew it wasn't the truth. Jonathan notice he wasn't alone once the smell of a cigarette stank up his nose. Hanging up the phone, Jonathan turns to James.

"How long have you been standing there?"

James exhales the smoke into the cold air of the Colorado Mountains.

"Well...long enough to know that you flirted with whoever that was before the interview got started, and thanks for making me look nice."

"Okay, time out...what is the real problem here James?" Jonathan says standing up.

James smirks while walking away. "I am here two more days James!"

* * *

New York City, NY

Shane arrives at his penthouse, to see Kelly sound asleep on the cream colored sectional. Her blonde her into a high ponytail and a blanket at hand; Shane realized that almost three years had passed him and Kelly were together. At first, he got with her because she was younger and to get under Stephanie's skin.

"Shane baby?" Kelly groans moving under the blanket.

"It's me." Shane said.

"Hi, how long have you been here?" She says sitting up. I tried to wait for you."

Shane smiles at her. "A few minutes, just got into the city. What's going on?"

She smiles. "I have something to tell you...I am pregnant."

Shane keeps his stare. "How far a along?"

" 11 weeks." Kelly said. Her eyes finally adjusted to the light in the room.

Shane sighs sintely, at 40 he was having a baby. "Yeah?"

Kelly smiles to match his. "Yeah."

"You and my mom are too close you know that?"

Kelly shrugs. "What can I say, I didn't have any friends to tell. Didn't know how you'd react."

"I can see that, but you should know me by now. We've been together what almost three years." Shane says moving in close to her. "You feel better now?"

"Yeah, I do now. Shane?"

"Hm?"

"I think I want to go back to wrestling after having the baby."

Shane looks at Kelly. "I mean okay but, you don't have to work Kelly-okay hey, let's talk about this later, can we cuddle?"

Kelly slides up next to him. "Sure, yeah we can."

He plants a kiss on her forehead. "I love you." That was the first time in a long time Shane has said that to another female outside of his family.

Kelly had to let it register before she said anything. In the beginning, Kelly just wanted her job back and to get under Stephanie skin, but things went off to another directions and fast ward almost three years later. _He loves me, its real and its giuewen_. "I love you too babe."

Both lovers drift off to sleep, Shane being the light sleeper that he is, awoke to the vibration of Kelly's cell phone. Knowing the password, he receives the text.

**John: I miss you Kelly hope I get to see you soon. 11:52pm**

* * *

Tampa, FL

Daniel arrives at his home to see a familiar red pick-up truck. He unlocks the door to see Melinda's older brother Shawn sitting on the sofa. "Hey Chase."

"Hey, where's Melinda?" Daniel asks tossing his keys on the table.

"Not sure." He lied. "Take a seat."

"I been on the road, I am about to take a shower. And this has nothing to do with you-"

"This had everything to do with me Chase." Shawn said says standing up. Just then, the front door open to the alarm going off. It was Melinda. Her red hair pulled into a ponytail. She places her handbag on the sofa and her eyes lands on her husband. "Hey Shawn can you give us a minute?"

Shawn turns to Daniel. "Five minutes." Shawn turns around to leave and walkout on the back where his children, niece and nephew were playing at.

Melinda sighs. "How are you-"

"Sorry."

"You been using?" She asks.

Daniel shakes his head. "No, no babe but I came here to tell you that I am going to rehab. I spoke with Vince and Stephanie, and gave my title up. I just don't want this to happen to again."

Melinda felt tension as she touched her jaw, his hands moved down towards her neck. Melinda sighs. "Daniel..."

"I won't be gone long...kids can come-"

"I am not bringing our kids up there-"

Daniel sighs. "Baby it's not jail its rehab-"

"I'll think about it." Melinda says. "I have to shower."

"Me too." Daniel says.

Melinda arches a brow and smirks at Daniel . "Well since I have the shower in our bed room...you can take the shower down the hall."

* * *

San Antonio, TX

Layla had gotten ready for her match tonight with the women's champion Tamia. The two had gotten close since Raw, she was excited to finally get into the ring with the champion. In her usual ring attire, the former women's champion and cover girl for Smashbox cosmetics, Layla was caught off guard to the larger man that brushed up next to her.

"My bad girl, sorry."

Layla looks into the chocolate eyes of the Dewayne Johnson. "Oh, that's okay."

"Naw my big self wouldn't knock you down. You okay?" He asks.

"Yes I am."

"Layla right?" He smiles as he extended his hand

"Yes...Mr. Johnson hello-"

"Nah baby call me Dwayne or...Rock." He says flashing that gorgeous smile.

Layla returns her smile. "Great to meet you."

"Great to see you in the flesh. You're gorgeous." He says.

"Hey uncle." Tamnia says kissing him on the cheek.

"Hey baby girl, was just meeting...Layla."

Layla notice the extra-ness with his tongue on how her pronounce her name. Blushing she walks away saying goodbye to. Tamnia nudges her uncle. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing...at least not yet."

Tamia. "Uncle, i thought you came her to support and train me not hook up besides with Orton."

Dwayne removes his shades. "I did, and i just so happen that Layla caught my eyes and as far as Orotn...Orton who?"

Looking for Layla, Randy he had more than a surprise for her. The Raw brand was going on a European tour for three weeks and maybe more. Smackdown had not been included in that deal, unknown to her at least.

"Looking for me?"

Randy turns around to see the familiar beauty brunette. "No, my girl."

She hops off the carte full of wire equipment. "Oh...she's gone into a divas meeting with Stephanie."

Randy arches his brow. "Why aren't you there?"

She shrugs. "Because maybe I haven't been women's champion yet? Not sure."

Randy cross his arms, Brooke took in his tattoos and him. "Well...good luck in your match tonight. I'll be watching."

"I am sure you will."

* * *

Tampa, FL

Melinda sighs while Kevin massages her back. She let Daniel enjoy the kids while she invested in other activities. Shawn was still there, but she was hopefully that Daniel and Shawn could keep the peace..But she almost forgot. Sweet Rebecca was there the holy voice of reason. It'll be alright. "I am going to get home Kevin."

He kisses her. "I have to tell you something."

She turns to him. "Like what?"

"Like I am-well. (clears thoart).Well were back to how we use to be."

She smiles. "Aww Kevy." Melinda kisses him. "Later."

"Bye Melinda." He curses himself as he watches her drive off. "Just tell her Kevin...its' not that hard to do."

* * *

San Antino, Tx

On the other side of the arena, Randy had just left from Shane's and Stephanie's office. It had came down to him, Ken Kennedy, Matt Morgan and John Cena for the heavy weight title. Ken Kennedy had rightfully won the battle royal on Raw and Randy Orton had rightfully won the battle royal on smack down. But the Matt Morgan was thrown in to see what he can actually prove and with a bit of push from Jonathan and Cena well... he's Cena. Shane could care less that at the moment he's his father favorite and has been.

"Hey Morgan...come here."

"Yup?" He asks.

"Take Cena out. But go a bit easy on him okay? He knows what's up."

Matt nods. "Sure...okay."

* * *

Denver, Co

Dinner was catered by Denver's finest, courtesy if James jr. . Jonathan still had his surprise for his mom and dad and he figured that now was the best time. While sharing old stories, Jonathan looks at his mom.

"Mom you remember that time where both you and dad lost your jobs and one of the cars got taken away?"

Both his parents and everyone else had strange looks on their faces. "Yes."

"Why would you bring that up Jay?" James grumbles in a deep voice.

"No reason, just to be thankful. We might not never had much growing up but we had each other." Jonathan smiles at his parents.

"Yes, we did sweetie."

"Yes, and for that, and because it's your anniversary you inspires Candice and I so much, these are for you two." Jonathan says sliding over two black small boxes.

"Now mom I know you like sports cars and dad you always wanted a SUV."

Both of their faces lit up. Norma, Jonathan's mother eyes widen as she saw the familiar symbol for the Mercedes Benz. "Where is it?!"

"Oh John." James smiles following his wife outside. "Range Rover...its mine?"

"Yes, both black just how you wanted it." Jonathan says leading them outside of the home. Everyone followed, with the expectation of James.

Janelle turns to see her older brother. "What why aren't you coming?"

"I am too full-"

"Yeah, too full of shit and just plain jealous-"

"There's no need for me to be jealous of my baby brother, I got a fucking Bentley and money too."

Janelle shrugs her shoulders. "Get over yourself."

* * *

San Antino, Tx (PPV) Judgment Day

Shane watches from the monitor behind the curtains. The main event match had started and already knowing the outcome and the winner, Shane still wanted to see Matt handle Cena. "Tell Brock to get out here." He says grabbing a stage hand.

"Sure thing."

_Heavy weight title match Randy Orton vs. Ken Kennedy vs Matt Morgan vs John Cena_

Both Randy and John went head on against each other whole Morgan and Ken went against each other. The match for the fans was a two in one. A bright idea Shane came up with. The last wrestler standing and has not been pin will be the new world champion. Vince sat by ring side holding the title in his hands. He was excited about this match and seeing Shane and Stephanie work like this was amazing. Both Raw and Smackdown were both doing great in rating but Raw was always going to be the flagship ship show. Stephanie had to do or think of something if she wanted get Smackdown to take off like Raw.

* * *

Tampa, FL

As everyone sat in the living room watching the main event, Daniel was upstairs packing his bags. He didn't want to be reminded of everything that was going.

"Daddy, where are you going?"

"Hey sweetheart, I'm going out of town for a few days?" Daniel says giving his child warm smile. "I think it will be a bit longer than usual though sweet heart."

"Why?"

"Daddy is sick, he's not all that great."

"Did you tell mom?" She asks sitting on the bed giving her father eye contact.

By that time Melinda appears in the door frame. "Hey honey, your uncle is wants you."

"Can I talk to daddy? He's leaving?"

Melinda smiles. "How about you go talk with uncle Shawn and we me and you and DJ if he hasn't fallen alsleep take daddy to the airport?"

Kylie arches her brow. "Okay...sounds fair." She hugs her father. "I'll be right back."

Once their daughter disappears, Melinda looks at Daniel. "Still not going to let the kids see me?"

"I am thinking about it." Melinda says. "I'll be back at work soon and with summer coming up-"

"I really wanted to spend the summer with the kids and you in Europe."

Melinda sighs silently. "Well...that can still be a chance of us doing that but at the same time...let's just see how rehab plays out."

"I love you Mel." Daniel says gently grabbing a hold to her hand.

"I love you too." Melinda sighs. "I...I'll see you downstairs when you're ready." Melinda went into the bathroom to cry softly. She'd love Daniel, she did. but she couldn't bare the fact that she had fallen out of love with the man that was her husband and the father of her children. Trust had been broken. She reaches for the phone and scrolls down the contact. Melinda was going to need more time off now this was for more personal than vacation. Summer was coming up and her kids were going to need her the most. She sent Vince and Stephanie and email informing them of that.

* * *

San Antiono, TX (PPV) Judgment Day

Kennedy got eliminated with the Rko and now it was two on one. Both Orton and Cena came together to take out Matt Morgan since he was the biggest. Matt elbow John good enough to get Randy set up for a powebomb. Before he could pin Randy, John attacks Morgan and Brock Lesnar music hits.

"Now the fun begins." Shane smirks mumbling under his breath.

Vince with a surprise look on his face turns to JR and King. "What the hell is going on?"

"Shane changed something?" Jim asks.

Before Vince turns around, John was beated by both Matt and Brock. Randy eyes what's going on outside of the ring questions himself."What the hell is going on?"

Matt and Brock leaves John almost in pool of his own blood. Randy covers John becoming the new world champion. Still in confusion, he looks at Vince." What the hell was that?"

Vince hands him the blet, and raises his hands up in the air. "Not sure...but I will get some answers. Congratulations son."


	12. Chapter 12 (Season finale)

Behind the Ropes Season 3 Episode 12 Withdrawal is a bitch (season finale)

Southampton, NYC

Stephanie and Linda were having brunch at their Hampton estate in New York. It was just nice to have mother daughter time. Linda discusses her likes for Paul and that he and Stephanie would be a great match. Stephanie was happy and excited Paul had passed the test with her mom. Now Vince on the other hand, that's a whole other target.

"I am pretty sure your Dad will like him-"

"Yeah but he dose work for him."

"He's a lawyer...not a wrestler." Linda sighs string her green tea. "I hope babies are involved soon, would love to have another grandkid running around here."

Stephanie arches a brow. "Huh?"

"Oh, honey you don't know. Kelly is pregnant?"

Stephanie stares at her mother with a blank stare on her face. "Serious? Is it Shane's?"

"Oh don't be like that-"

"She was fired for certain reasons and keep on things low behind the curtains, that was one of the reasons."

Linda laughs. "Please, there's nothing wrong with her having fun. Shane really really likes her and actually-"

Both Linda and Stephanie turn their heads to the doorway to see the blond walking towards them. "Now she's joining us for brunch?"

"Be nice Stephanie." Linda removes herself from the table and greets Kelly.

Stephanie sees the family dog Doz and arches a brow. "Are you kidding me?"

He replies with a bark.

* * *

Phoenix, Az

The remembrance of Daniel kissing his kids and wife goodbye to be stuck in a 90 leave for the company in phoenix, Az. Not sure if he could have visitors right away but at the same time. His bed room was white a few solid colors added. He places his bags on the floor and just crashes down on the bed. His back instantly felt the difference between the king size bed and this full size one. He turns to the family portrait on his cell phone. He sighs wishing he could take all of it back, but he can't change the past. So it's just time to move forward.

* * *

Miami, FL

Layla lays on the bed wrap in sheets and in the arms of her boyfriend and new world champion Randy Orton. Tasha had put him on a two day rest because after that his schedule will be so hecited. With her body being a bit stiff, he attempts to remove herself from the grasp of her boyfriend tattooed arms. "Where you going?"

"Take a shower, you coming?" She asks.

With his eyes close he smirks. "Yeah I'll come, then we can shower." He says finally opening his eyes and having them land on the most beautiful woman in the entire world. "I love you."

Layla kisses him. "I love you too babe."

"That wasn't for you to reply, that was just for you to know." Randy says. Layla contuies to smile. "I am going to run the water." She removes the sheet. Finally sitting up on the bed, Randy smirks and then licks his lips. "Hmmm."

**Wade: Where are you? 5:36am**

**Randy: About to be in Layla 5:40am**

**Wade: ... 5:42 am**

**Randy: :)! 5:43 am**

**Wade: Let's grab a beer before you leave out man. 5:45am**

**Randy: Your going on this damn tour too Wade, don't be silly. 5:50am**

**Wade: I know but you are going to be gone a lot. 5: 51am **

**Randy: Aww are you getting into your feelings lol 5:53am**

**Wade: Fuck you...you saw the blogs on Rumor net and shit...Rock said something about Layla 5:55am**

**Randy: Good or bad? 5:56**

**Wade: Good, minutes the fact that he might not know your guys are back together 5:57am**

**Randy rolls his eyes. **

**Randy: Not really concern about his old ass...excuse me im bout to go hit something. 5:58am**

* * *

Southampton, NYC

Shane had arrived a few hours later for the brunch but by the time it was lunch and most of everyone ad already ate.

"It's funny how someone lives an hour away in the city and your late." Stephanie smirks. Shane kisses his mother and Kelly.

"Hello Stephanie."

She smiles and waves her hand and her big brother.

"Babe can I see you for a moment?"

Shane takes Kelly by the hand and walks her near the pool. "What's up Barbie-"

"That attack on John? What was that about? It wasn't plan at all-"

Shane places his hands inside of his blue jeans. "Yeah, and your concern is-"

"He's a friend of mine." Kelly says.

"I don't want no one texting you in the middle of the night especially John Cena." Shane spats.

Kelly couldn't believe what was coming out of his mouth. "That is my friend Shane that's it-"

"Yeah just like all the rest, sweet heart I am Shane McMahon not The Miz-" Kelly's hand came into close contact with Shane's face. She felt beyond insulted.

"You asshole."

* * *

Vince finally walks into the dining area to see Stephanie and Hunter hand and hand. His stone face on made Hunter's grip on Stephanie's hand tighter.

"Umm ow."

Hunter looks to Stephanie. "Sorry."

"So...what's this?" Vince asks.

"Dad, this is Hunter-"

"I know who he is and what he does and etc.." Vince takes his seat. "You two together?"

Both Stephanie and Hunter looks at each other. "Yes, we do." Hunter said placing his hands inside of his pockets. "We're dating."

Vince laughs. "Take seat you two." He shakes his head. "Dating huh?"

"Yes, almost a year or two-"

"Or two? It's been a secret or-"

"No dad, just wanted to wait until the right time."

Vince takes a sip of his water. "Oh yeah right time. Seems like I am going to be a grand dad and a meeting my daughters lawyer boyfriend all in a matter of weeks. This is awesome." Vince says casually. "Well Hunter, Welcome to the family. If my daughter distracts you to the point where you can't handle your work..."

"That won't happen sir."

Vince glances at both Hunter and Stephanie. "Good." _For some reason, I'm thinking of a story line._

* * *

Tampa, Fl

Melinda went through her closet searching for a dress. Red or green? Melinda was joining Kevin on a yacht for dinner. With her now dyed dark red hair still curled up in pins. The soft kock on the door made the former women's grab her robe and open the door.

"Hi Becca."

"Hey, just wanted to let you know were leaving tomorrow."

Melinda stares at her sister in law. "I know."

"And I wanted to speak with you as well."

Melinda sighs. "It's none of your business."

"I know that but this situation, made my husband get involved therefore I am involved and it's my business. So I need to speak with you."

"I don't need to be judge."

Rebecca sighs. "I am not judging you but I can tell you your husband needs you right now. Kevin Nash? I mean come on."

"And yet...your talking like were friends." Melinda walks back into her walk-in in closet. "Listen, I have no problem with seeing my husband while recovering but at the same time I have to handle my kids."

"And Kevin Nash."

Melinda arches a brow. "Get the hell out Rebecca." Slamming the door, Melinda turned on Pandora and decided to get back into her mood which Rebecca brought down. She really didn't' care when anyone else was thinking or if the rumor mill was going. Melinda was simply having dinner with a old friend. That's it.

* * *

Phoniex, AZ

Daniel had to smile at the man sitting on the chair across from him. Wearing blue jeans, a white shirt, flip flops and baseball cap, Jonathan didn't look like himself.

"What no Louie Vittution?"

He smiles. "How are you man?"

"You know...just sobering up." Daniel smiles. "You?"

"Get everything ready for the baby."

"You think it's boy?" Daniel asks.

Jonathan sighs. "I want it to be yes."

"Well congratulations anyway." Daniel laughs. "Thanks man. Listen sorry about not really being there for you like a friend suppose to be."

"Its fine, I mean I'm here. Melinda brought the kids up last week."

"Oh yeah?" Jonathan says in a nonchalant tone.

"What?" Daniel asks.

"Nothing, hey listen just wanted to let you know I am here for you bro if you need man. Anytime."

After shaking hands Jonathan went back into his hotel room to await on a flight back home. He was close to telling him about what had been going on with Kevin and Melinda. But the main thing is to ask Melinda is all these rumors true.

* * *

Miami, FL

"I knew something was going on with them. I don't even think DJ is Chase's kid."

"Alicia!" Layla yells.

"What? I saw them I saw them in her office and it was just...-"

"Nash will make anyone scene with a women in it look wrong." Layla laughs.

"I'm serious-"

"That's your mentor-"

"That shit don't make it right for what's going on." Alicia states.

Layla shakes her head. "They are rumors girl...so clam that shit down."

Alicia was determined to fine out, she was going too. She didn't care if no one knew it or not.

Backstage, Brooke made another appearance within the eye sight of Randy Orton. "It seems like we always catch each other when were alone."

Randy smirks after looking around only to see no one in sight. "Brooke right?"

"I am loving how you say my name already."

Randy couldn't help but laugh at the female flirting with him. "I already have a girlfriend Brooke, just to be up front with you."

"I know all about that, but whenever you get a craving for white meat..."

Randy smirks at the female. "I have to go."

"Later."

"What exactly is your role here Brooke? I mean besides trying to screw my best friend."

Brooke turns to see the former women's champion Alicia Fox standing three feet from her. Brooke crosses her arms acorss her chest. "Wrestle and there's nothing wrong with having fun."

"Not when it involves my best friend and him dating someone close to me. Back off." Alicia snaps.

"I guess you are going to make me huh?" Brooke tosses her hair back while walking away.

* * *

Tampa, Fl

Kevin watch intensely as the red head in front of him smoke from the hauku pipe and rap every word from Lil'Kim's No time.

"What the hell?" He laughs.

"You know I love lil'kim." Melinda says.

"No every time we were in the car it was either Atlains Morsett or No Doubt." Kevin says taking in his own Huku smoke. Blowing the smoke right in her mouth he smiles. "I can honestly say your the best female wrestler in the business period.

"Too bad I can't say the same for you hon." They both laugh. "My brother and Bret enough said."

"I can handle that." Kevin says.

"And Jonathan." Melinda says. "There's something on your mind?"

"Yes, I am completely in love with you and It's a shame that it took me years to fucking tell you that."

Melinda just kept her stare on him. Then she heard Vince ringtone from her Iphone. "Shit." She says reaching for her phone. "Hey Vince."

"No it's Stephanie...when were you going to tell me that you chose Sasha Hart to replace you as active overseer for the women's division?"

"Stephanie, now is not a good time-"

"No you are going to handle this sweet heart-"

Melinda arches a brow. "What's the big deal, she's the ideal female wrestler to take over for me until I come back-"

"You mean after playing around with Nash?" Stephanie snares.

Melinda sighs. "Oh Stephanie...and here it is you think that you're the only person who knows about you and Bret..."

"You set me up-"

"You set yourself up when up set your legs up...bye bye doll. Muah." Melinda completely forgot about Stephanie's affair with the hit man or rumors there heiress just confirmed the so call rumor was real. She casually picked Sasha because she didn't feel comfortable with asking Adriana, at least not now.

"Kevin...I think i just started some major drama by mistake."

* * *

Jacksonville, Fl

Candice was due anytime into labor, the girls were with the nanny but his family including James flew down to Florida to their new additional to the family.

"This is the last one." Candice said with a glare on her face.

Jonathan smiles. "Okay you're the boss." He kisses her on the forehead. "I'll go change into the scrubs." While walking into the waiting room, he runs into his older brother. "Glad and surprise to see you here."

"Karla and Carmen wanted me too come down."

Jonathan nods. "Great great."

"Listen, I- I am sorry. Been asshole to you for a while. Ummmm, and yeah. My bad."

Jonathan smiles knowing that was a way of his brother apology. "Sure apology accepted."

"Mr. Barnett, your wife is asking for you."

...

Jonathan runs to the room where Candice was giving labor. In just that second while he was gone, Candice began feeling major pain. The sing that the baby was coming. Holding her hand tightly. "Come Candy you can do this baby."

"Shut up you're not the one pushing!"

Moments later, a small brown haired brown eyed bouncy baby boy appeared within the doctors hands. Crying, the baby was wiping off and place inside the arms of Candice. The newborn brought tears to both Jonathan and Candice eyes. "It's boy." Jonathan whispers.

"Yes, and were done tubes tide." Candice says still catching her breath. "I love you."

"I love you." Jonathan jumps. "It's a boy!" He runs outside.

* * *

Phoenix, Az

Daniel sighs not knowing who could this be visiting him. His mom and dad? A few family members? He wasn't sure. The familiars face of the female walking towards him. "Brooke?"

"I told you your were my favorite wrestler. Mind if I take a seat?"

Daniel motions her to sit down. "Why and what are you doing here? Are you on the books for something?"

"No and that's why I came here. I know this isn't going to be easy but at the same time I need something-"

"Look I am in hot water right now to be asking for a push. Just work hard and-"

Brooke. "You don't understand, Daniel despite whatever you might have going on right now Vince will take heed. All I want is a few more matches to prove myself and it doesn't have to be on tv."

"Why should I do this for you-"

"Because I know something that you don't about Melinda-"

Daniel sighs. "Don't bring my wife into this."

"She actually got you into this...I can tell but you have to keep your end of the barging. Talk to Vince and I'll talk to you."

"Listen little girl, I trust Melinda. I know her-"

Brooke arches a brow. "Really, all you did was turn a hoe into a housewife."

Daniel kept his composer in front of the young woman. "Not really sure what your up too but I am not buying it."

"Well I guess I am going to show you then huh?"

* * *

Jacksonville, Fl

Jonathan watches as both his girls Karla and Carmen lay sleep on the bed of their mother. While Jonathan Chase Jr. Sleep inside of his bed crib. Candice was sleeping as well. He watched as his family was in a moment of peace. He was grateful beyond compare and was so happy. He had a son, but most all he didn't lose Candice. He loved her despite what anyone else thinks. Jonathan parents finally took Karla and Carmen home, later that evening leaving Candice, Jonathan, and their newborn baby in the hospital room.

"Baby...John."

"I'm here Candi."

She smiles at him. "I feel so tired."

"Well 7 pounds of baby I believe will do that." He laughs.

She smiles at him. "Yeah...we got our boy." Candice speech was different.

"Baby what's the matter?" Jonathan notices.

"I'm...I'm...John get a nurse. I am not feeling well."

Jonathan began to feel the tightness in his stomach. "Baby...Candice."

* * *

Stanford, Ct

Stephanie avoids all eye contact with the female across from the table. Mid forties but look very very mid thirties. Sasha Bella real name Sasha Hart. Stephanie sighs inwardly as her father announces to the board that Sasha Hart is the active overseer for the women's division. While Melinda is out being a whore, Sasha will take over the women's division however long that will be, Stephanie wasn't sure. But hopefully it will be over soon.

* * *

Backstage after their meeting with Sasha, Tamia meets up with her Uncle. Not actually being related to The Rock she idolizes him and it was awesome that they were in such close connection with each other. "Hey unc, what's up?"

"Everything, hey listen who's your opponent coming up?"

"I believe I am going to be working with either Layla or Beth."

"Oh okay."

Tamia arches a brow. "What are you starring up?"

"Nothing, just wondering." He smiles. Dewayne makes a quick email to Vince and things get done. "Just wanted to help you guys both put on a great show whoever your working with-"

"Yeah that or work the female-Layla preferably."

Rock flashes that gorgeous smile. "...I'll never tell."

* * *

"Ahhhh! I'm getting the title again! Baby your going to be the world champion and I am going to be the women's champion...that will be so hot." Layla jumps up and wraps her arms around Randy. He smiles.

"Yes it will." He laughs kissing her. "I love you."

"I love you babe."

* * *

Jacksonville, FL

It had been a few days, and Jonathan was more excited to bring his infant son home Jonathan jr. But at the same time, he held on for hope for his wife. The doctors were unclear about happen after Candice gave birth. There was a lot of blood lost and Jonathan refuse to accept the fact that his wife would get better. His brown eyes looks at the machine and then back to his wife. "Candice...baby...wake up."


End file.
